


谁他妈是你竹马

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 重温《新扎师妹》后的沙雕脑洞。（伪）黑社会大佬盾/警察冬





	1. Chapter 1

詹姆斯·巴恩斯把餐车的柜门踢得哐哐响，里面的锅碗瓢盆叮里当啷。桌面上的穿着红蓝配色上衣、带着黑色眼罩的棕熊啪地一声仰面倒下，身后沾了一大片番茄酱。

—拜托你控制一下你自己！这车是租来的，我垫的钱！—

耳麦里传来焦急的嘶吼，背景里却是格格不入的游戏音乐。对面的人忍无可忍地嚷嚷了两声，游戏音终于消停就一小会儿，马上再次响起。

“你他么倒是自己来干！”他低着头恶狠狠地咒骂就一声，“你们从来没跟我说过要在展望公园开着餐车卖热狗！”

—你是对热狗有什么不满吗！？—

—哦，闭嘴吧威尔逊。热狗简直一无是处，还不如甜甜圈……—

—目标人物怎么可能会买甜甜圈！你的脑袋终于坏掉了吗，屎大颗？—

—用你这小鸡脑袋是不可能理解天才的想法的，山姆·威尔逊。Jarvis！—

—目标人物偶尔会买甜食，威尔逊先生。请不要怀疑Sir的判断。—

……

“闭上你们的嘴吧！吵死了。”詹姆斯烦躁地把小熊摆好，粗暴地扯出纸巾擦掉它后脑勺的番茄酱，“为什么这里要放上一只愣头愣脑的熊？”

—你为什么要带着墨镜卖热狗？—

“我不想被人认出来。”

—它叫“巴基熊”，多可爱啊。放在窗口边可以吸引很多小孩来买热狗。—

耳麦里传来了年轻女性的声音。詹姆斯认出来是刚入职不久的旺达·马克西莫夫，语气变得和缓了一些，发出了两声含糊的鼻音。

—我打赌你比目标人物更像黑帮大佬。—

又是山姆·威尔逊，詹姆斯还听见他在对面骂骂咧咧就几句。

“我他妈是个警察。”詹姆斯转过身背对着窗口，对着一堆厨具开始忙活起来，“我他妈的是个警察！为什么要在干这个！警局这么多号人都吃屎的吗！”

—因为只有你在布鲁克林生活过？我们一致认定你能跟目标聊得来。—

“谁告诉我不用跟目标废话的？”詹姆斯不小心把一个盘子碰掉了，里面的食材撒了一车，“我以为你们的意思是可以直接给他一枪。”

身后有几个小孩在摆弄那只小熊，有人拍了拍车身要点餐。詹姆斯用不知名的语言骂了一声，转身给顾客做热狗，却懒得阻止那些对着“巴基熊”又拉又扯又拍又打的小手。耳麦里还有山姆的怒吼，要他阻止这些小屁孩破坏私有财产。詹姆斯直接无视了他，直到他说“巴基熊”是旺达友情赞助的，回头还要还给她。

詹姆斯翻了个白眼，却变脸般柔和地对小孩们说教，说服他们把小熊放好。他看了看小熊后脑勺上的酱汁，又扯出纸巾擦了一遍。

“你很烦，山姆。”

—嘘，目标人物出现了！—

“他不可能过来买热狗。”你们这个计划就是个狗屎——詹姆斯把后半句话咽下去了。

—很遗憾，巴恩斯，他马上要走到你餐车前了。看来你的热狗挺受欢迎的。—

詹姆斯在托尼·史塔克的声音里听到了幸灾乐祸的语气，脑海里立刻浮现了他吃着甜甜圈，坐在放在楼梯上的、离地接近一米的扶手椅上，翘着二郎腿，物理意义上的居高临下地看着大伙。

“不可能。”詹姆斯连自己也不相信这个论断了，不远处有个可疑人物正径直朝着他的餐车走来，想必那就是他的目标。应付完前一个顾客后，那群小孩却依然待在原处逗弄那只小熊，好像那小家伙是只活生生的小动物。他觉得有些头大，本来以为这群小孩是那个男人带来的，还以为马上就要摆脱他们了——他实在不太会应付小孩。

—尽量多跟目标人物说话。—

“我不会。”他恨山姆。

—巴恩斯，这是你的任务。至少要打听出来他接下来要去哪里。—

“我以为我的任务是干掉他。”他也恨托尼。

—你想殉职我还不想悼念你。要我提醒你一句吗，那家伙是黑帮大佬史蒂夫•罗杰斯，你在餐车里动个指头，他的手下就能把你打成残废……—

“……我已经是了。”詹姆斯活动了一下左臂，金属义肢还是他的同事们研发的，灵活得他快要忘记自己残缺就一部分就，“那还怕个毛。”

—哦别说了，詹姆斯。我开始心疼你了。—

—补充一句，这个罗杰斯行事太隐秘了，我们现在还没有掌握充分证据证明他有罪。你要是敢下手我们就要逮捕你了。你觉得在监狱里面可以练枪法吗？—

“你好？”

詹姆斯把乱七八糟的酱汁粉料抹在围裙上——他又骂了两声，这条粉色的围裙还印有巴基熊的图案，看起来太骚气了。他应该了解清楚详情再接任务，这群损友就是想看笑话，估计从一开始就想好这些娘里娘气的东西了。他想把围裙脱下来，窗口又来了一个客人。

—操你的，巴恩斯，目标人物就在你面前了！快去套话！—

一个戴着棒球帽的男人，跟他一样戴着墨镜戴着口罩，不过着装休闲多了。詹姆斯打量了一下这个人，除了觉得他身材很好之外什么也看不出来。詹姆斯眉头一皱，隔着墨镜盯着他，闷声闷气地问他要点什么。

“额……一份热狗？”男人有点不确定，詹姆斯甚至觉得自己透过两副墨镜看到了对方求助的眼神，“哪一款口味比较好吃？”

—他在跟你搭话！快！随便说点什么，热情点！主动上啊！—

这算哪门子的搭话？詹姆斯不耐烦地拍了拍餐牌，随便点了两个菜名：“这个，还有这个。”

他根本不知道哪个口味好吃。该死的，他是个警察，不是个小贩。

“那就要这两个。”史蒂夫看了一眼，没做多想就同意就詹姆斯的看法。詹姆斯正要去做面包夹热狗——其实只是把现成的从冰箱里拿出来，放到微波炉加热，史蒂夫突兀地开口：“你也喜欢巴基熊？”

耳麦里传来一阵怪叫。詹姆斯没办法从一堆杂音里分辨出谁跟谁的声音，也没办法听清楚一句完整的话。有那么一瞬间他想关掉耳麦。

“它很可爱。”詹姆斯想起旺达的话，复读一句，“小孩子都喜欢它。”他想起了那群小孩，才想起来他们突然不见了。现在他可以专心对付这个叫做史蒂夫·罗杰斯的男人了。

史蒂夫轻轻笑了一声：“我也喜欢。它总让我想起我一个朋友——他们有一模一样的名字。”

“……哦。”

—詹姆斯！你太冷漠了！—

“……那一定是个可爱的女孩子，”詹姆斯生硬地扯开塑料袋，低着头笨手笨脚地拨弄厨具，没有留意史蒂夫已经摘下墨镜和口罩。

—为什么目标人物要故意露脸？—

耳麦里传来巴顿的声音。

—其实他没有理由把脸遮住。—

然后他们开始争论起来。

詹姆斯抬起头正对上史蒂夫·罗杰斯的目光。目标人物有一双该死的吸引人的眼睛，还有一张好看的脸，一副人畜无害的表情。

好好的一个人为什么要去混黑社会呢？

“巴基不是女孩子。”史蒂夫好像有些难过，垂眼看着巴基熊，“我们很久没见面就……我一直在找他，但他好像人间蒸发了一样，一点踪迹都没有。”

詹姆斯开始怀疑他的这个“朋友”是不是黑话，能够让黑帮大哥找这么久的，真的是活人吗？该不会是欠了一屁股债跑路了，然后被他找手下沉到大西洋去了吧。

“啊……哦。”詹姆斯点点头，耳边依然能听见同事的争吵——他想让他们消停一下，“你为什么把那些都摘下来？”他指了指史蒂夫手上口罩和墨镜。

耳边终于安静了一下。

“我只是不太习惯戴着这些。”史蒂夫抬了抬手，笑得很好看，“但娜塔莎坚持出门就要带上。”

“娜塔莎？”詹姆斯下意识地歪歪头。

“我的……一个朋友。”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，“她总是担心很多。”

“女朋友？”

—干得不错吧，巴恩斯！继续套他的话！问问他是干什么的，有什么非法交易……—

詹姆斯闭上了嘴。他话太多了，平时他才不会关心一个陌生人的朋友不朋友的问题。一定是被耳机那边的人影响了心智。

“不，”史蒂夫皱眉，“只是朋友。”

詹姆斯耸耸肩。

微波炉传来就叮一声，他转身去把加热好的餐包取出来。史蒂夫眨眨眼：“我觉得你跟我的……一个朋友很像。”

詹姆斯愣了一下，烫手的餐包啪地一下颠倒地上。

—这是多少年前的搭讪方式！这家伙究竟是黑社会大佬还是活化石？？—

—詹姆斯，他看上你了……—

—没准你的愿望可以实现就，巴恩斯。干他，或者说跟他打一炮，随便你！—

“你在说什么？”詹姆斯努力忍住朝耳机嘶吼的冲动，死死地盯着金发男人，企图从他的表情里找出开玩笑的痕迹。

“我只是想确认一下——请问你可以摘下墨镜和口罩吗？”史蒂夫说得无比认真，满脸期待地看着他。

詹姆斯想把还发烫的餐包砸到他脸上。

“我有权拒绝。”

“那我会一直呆在这里。”史蒂夫想了想，“你不能把我赶走，我会买热狗，或者别的什么。我可以在这里耗上一整天，直到你把墨镜和口罩摘下来。”

他是认真的？

看起来……好像是认真的。詹姆斯倒退就一步，定了定神。他这才想起来这个“目标人物”是混黑道的，但是黑社会为什么连这种屁事都要管？

—需要支援吗？—

詹姆斯在墨镜下翻了个白眼。

—我们没有支援吧……—

“我拒绝。”他摸了摸腰侧，空荡荡的。出任务前他们把他的配枪收走了——一个卖热狗的为什么需要配枪呢？

可是哪个卖热狗的要找黑社会套话的。

史蒂夫露出了受伤的神色。

“我不能在这里摘下口罩，”詹姆斯指了指食物，随手把口罩又往上提了提，“这是规定。”

“噢……那，”史蒂夫点点头，稍作思考后对詹姆斯说，“你下车吧。”

—我觉得巴恩斯可能真的需要支援。—

—不，他不需要。目标人物看起来没有恶意。—

—你以为别人的恶意都写在额头上？—

拜托……别烦了。詹姆斯擦了擦前额上的汗，不确定地看着史蒂夫。哦，他还带着墨镜和口罩，这个大人物根本看不到他的表情。

史蒂夫挑眉，显然是在质问他为什么不出来。

詹姆斯认命地踢开了脚边的破烂塑料袋，跑到外面去。

—他们会打一架吗？—

詹姆斯听见了嚼爆米花的声音，咔嚓咔嚓。他也很想把那边的几个人全部咔嚓咔嚓……不，全部用枪毙了。

—五百米外有可疑人物。—

詹姆斯在史蒂夫面前站定，紧张得浑身僵硬。可他发现对面的男人比他更紧张，简直像个等着魔术师从帽子里扯出兔子的小孩，屏住呼吸等待着奇迹的出现——但史蒂夫·罗杰斯究竟在等待什么奇迹？

—哇哦，巴恩斯，你在等什么？等黑社会老大给你摘墨镜？—

詹姆斯发现自己的手在抖。肯定是义肢失控了，他想，回去以后一定要找史塔克算清旧账——如果他能回去的话。

他可能要成为第一个因为长得像仇家而被黑社会干掉的警察了。詹姆斯·巴恩斯猜，他不靠谱的同事们一定不会给他申请英勇勋章的：他们一定会觉得这种死法丢了他们的脸。

嘴角弯成一个向下的弧，詹姆斯知道自己的表情是一副标准的不高兴emoji，但他不想管了。他快要死了——

可撞上胸口的不是子弹，而是一个结实的拥抱。

结实得胸疼。

詹姆斯现在觉得脑壳痛，这个该死的目标人物像疯了一样紧紧地抱住他——完全没有攻击性，只是一个普通的、用力过猛的拥抱。

他在耳边听见了某些人的口哨声，于是终于忍无可忍地掐爆了耳麦，换来一丝丝耳根清净。

“天呐，真的是你——”有可能是终于被损友吵到耳聋就，詹姆斯居然在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的声音里听出了哭腔，“我的天……巴基……”


	2. Chapter 2

手机躺在扶手椅上发出最后一声蜂鸣以后终于断了气一般安静下来，身为机主的棕发男人却完全不乐意正眼看它，任由它垂死挣扎，最后在它说完遗言以后终于松了一口气。一直坐在旁边看着的山姆·威尔逊淡定地喝了一口咖啡，在男人终于舍得从档案柜边离开、把死翘翘的手机从扶手椅上拿起来时说：

“怎么了，巴基？跟你的小甜心吵架了？”

“谁他妈是巴基？”詹姆斯恶狠狠地瞪着他，但那眼神看起来像极了一只正熟睡时被惊醒的小猫，毫无杀伤力，“那是我的任务，不是‘我的小甜心’，蠢货。”

山姆做了一个“哇哦”的嘴型，跟刚进门的托尼·史塔克使了个眼色：“听说你今天还有‘任务’要完成？”

詹姆斯握住手机的手骤然收紧——还好不是那只经过强化的金属义肢，托尼的视线飘过他发白的指节，想起了之前义肢调试时被詹姆斯捏爆的各种东西，包括班纳的人类颅骨模型。他收回目光，清清嗓子故作严肃，想让倒霉的、被黑社会大佬看上的詹姆斯·巴恩斯觉得他宣布的事已经经过深思熟虑而非临时起意。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯对你很感兴趣，所以我们决定让你继续和目标人物接触。”管家贾维斯递给他一杯奶茶，刚坐上扶手椅、翘着二郎腿的托尼小小喝了一口，侧过头去跟金发管家抱怨了一句糖分不足。贾维斯无视了他加糖的要求，提醒他詹姆斯还在等着他的命令。

“你可以和目标人物，”托尼看着詹姆斯眉头紧锁的模样，轻轻放下手中的奶茶，然后朝他比了个手势，“深入交流。”

山姆吹了一声口哨，怪腔怪调地说：“哦，亲爱的巴基，找了一辈子，我终于找到你了！”说罢还张开双臂想给詹姆斯一个拥抱。

詹姆斯猛地把手机砸向山姆——当然被对方轻易避开了，撞到墙上的手机啪嗒一声掉到地上，从屏幕裂到背盖，转体一周半以后还掉出了几块零部件和疑似SIM卡的金属片。

“Oops，手机碎了。”詹姆斯一脸冷漠，完全听不出半分歉意，“不好意思，我联系不上那个叫罗杰斯的。”

贾维斯把SIM卡捡起来，变魔术般拿出一台新手机，把SIM放到手机里，开机以后熟练地操作了一番，然后把新手机递到詹姆斯面前。管家不容拒绝的语调和他温和的笑脸形成鲜明的反差：“巴恩斯先生，希望这次你能好好保管自己的手机。”

詹姆斯嘟囔两句接过去，打开屏幕后发现原来的数据都还在，尤其是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的号码——前一天在那个该死的餐车前，那个金发大汉抢了他的手机输入了自己的号码，还用了恶心的备注：史蒂薇。詹姆斯一度想把它删掉，但这根本不是办法。

他的手机从昨天到现在就没有停过，完全被黑帮大佬的短信和电话淹没了。删了也没用，自己的号码已经暴露了。罗杰斯随时都可以找到他——直到刚刚，詹姆斯好不容易把手机耗到没电了， 又因为一时冲动把它砸到报废而找到换手机的机会，顺道还能换个号码躲避某个疑似黑社会组织老大的狂轰滥炸。

“你们干了什么？”詹姆斯看着不停闪烁的指示灯和短信标志旁边不断增加的红色数字——数字最终停了下来，定格在“99+”。相比之下未接来电倒是少得可怜，也就十来个。

“为了以防万一，我让贾维斯帮你备份了一下手机数据。”托尼淡淡地说，“如果这台也坏了的话，就要从你的工资里面扣钱了——我是不差这点钱，但我记得你好像还要交房租。”

“还有一只猫和一条狗要养。”贾维斯补充。

“所以你乖乖地跟你的小情人约会去吧，”山姆把耳机放到詹姆斯桌上，另一只手往他的口袋里塞了什么东西，一脸坏笑地说，“他可是等的很焦急呢。”

 

× × ×

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯发来的短信詹姆斯只看了开头的十条左右，全部都是一些无聊至极的废话，比如感谢他昨天为他烤的热狗，还有巴基熊——那个可怕的黑帮大佬可能有些许奇怪的收集癖，喜欢收集名叫“巴基”的一切。他把放在餐车窗口的巴基熊拿走了，还给了多得过分的钱。尽管詹姆斯从来没有查过巴基熊市价是多少，但史蒂夫给的钱都足够让他交几个月房租了。詹姆斯不觉得那只看起来蠢得要死的熊值那么多钱。

后来詹姆斯打算把钱全部转交给旺达，可女孩不太愿意收下那些钱，只是让他给自家的猫和狗多买点吃的喝的。他总感觉旺达当时的表情看起来怪怪的，不过他当时的心情更加复杂，也就懒得追究女孩吞吞吐吐地隐瞒了什么。

最后从上百条的短信里分拣出来的有用信息几乎为零。托尼本来也没想过能这么容易罗杰斯的把柄，否则他也没必要让詹姆斯再次和神经兮兮的黑帮大佬见面了。

——山姆·威尔逊管这次见面叫“约会”。

——旺达说这次是“浪漫的重逢”。詹姆斯很想撬开这个古灵精怪的女孩的脑袋，看看里面装的究竟是什么。

他，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，一等一的好公民，还是个尽职尽责的好警察，怎么可能会是黑帮大佬的旧情人？

可是谁也查不到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的其他资料——他的底子也干净得像白纸，偏偏就是前任黑帮老大约瑟夫·罗杰斯的儿子。约瑟夫死了以后，史蒂夫理所应当接任，可是什么迹象都没有——除了一年前突然垮掉的、和约瑟夫敌对的黑帮九头蛇好像和史蒂夫有一星半点联系。

如果能找到任何证据证明史蒂夫和黑帮有关系——除了他父亲是前黑帮老大这一点以外的任何证据，对他们都至关重要。

所以托尼·史塔克才会把詹姆斯推出来。

……所以詹姆斯现在才会坐在布鲁克林的这家高级餐馆里和黑帮大佬吃这一顿该死的烛光晚餐。

史蒂夫坐在他正对面，烛光掩映之下那双蓝眼睛像一汪清泉，好看得要死。詹姆斯当然知道自己不怎么直，如果史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是他的任务的话，其实他也会考虑一下这个男人的——金发碧眼谁不爱呢？

用山姆的话来说，“大胸小甜心”谁不喜欢呢？——当然那家伙看的是穿着比基尼的美女。而詹姆斯面前只有这个男人。

—巴基，你快找话题跟他谈谈。—

打从史蒂夫管他叫“巴基”以后，警局上下都开始用这个名字来称呼他。明明只过了一天而已，为什么消息传播得这么快？

詹姆斯无视了耳机里传来的声音。谁知道那是谁说的，这劣质耳机杂音大得吓人。

“你有想吃的吗，巴基？”史蒂夫的声音温柔得像流水，好像詹姆斯是什么小精灵，大点声都会把他吓跑，“只要你喜欢的都可以随便点。”

詹姆斯看了看他，又集中注意力在菜单上。平日里都没有来过这样的餐馆，对这些菜式一点想法都没有，说不上哪些是喜欢的、哪些是想吃的。他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，忽然想起了今早上托尼喝的奶茶。

“甜甜圈。”詹姆斯犹豫了一下，抬起头看着史蒂夫，“为什么菜单里面没有甜甜圈？”

“有、有，只要你想要的，他们都能做出来。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说，红着脸又开始陷入自己的回忆里，“天呐，巴基，你还是和小时候一样喜欢吃甜食。”

—巴恩斯，你是在炫耀吗？—

詹姆斯知道那一定是托尼。贾维斯从来不让他多吃甜甜圈，因为“过多甜食对身体不好”。

“是吗？”詹姆斯不知道在回应谁，想了想又加了一句，“我可以要一杯奶茶吗？”

他耳机里听见了山姆的笑声。

“当然可以，我说过你想要什么都可以。”史蒂夫的目光变得越发柔和，“无论过了多少年，你都还是跟以前一样……”

—巴基，我有点想吐……—

詹姆斯也想，但是他不能。他甚至没办法摆出嫌恶的表情来面对这个男人——如果让这个男人知道他根本不是“巴基”而是一个警察，詹姆斯可能马上要沉尸湖底了。

“我不记得了。”詹姆斯犹豫了一下，还是决定按照原来的方案，半真半假的话也不能称作谎言吧，“以前的事都记不清了……自从几年前的一次车祸以后。”他用手指了指自己的脑袋，“医生说有点脑震荡，所以可能……我不知道你要找的人是不是我。这儿没有人叫我‘巴基’，大家都叫我‘詹姆斯’。”

史蒂夫看着他，沉默了半晌。这段时间里，詹姆斯听见了队友们讨论的话题从找医生伪造简历到找交警伪造车祸记录，最后到了散伙以后要去哪里吃夜宵，就没有人关心他的死活。

詹姆斯不安地扭动了一下左手。托尼说他和班纳连夜加强了一下金属臂的性能——现在詹姆斯只想知道新的金属臂能不能帮他挡一下子弹。

史蒂夫伸出手拉住詹姆斯的左手。为了掩饰自己的残疾、避免不必要的麻烦，詹姆斯无时无刻不带着白色手套，现在看起来确实很怪异。被抓住的一瞬间詹姆斯浑身绷紧，警觉地看着史蒂夫。可金发男人只是低着头看着詹姆斯的手，温柔地、小心翼翼地把手套摘下来，露出了泛着银色金属光泽的义肢。他的眼中闪过意义不明的情感，然后他捧着冷冰冰的手，贴近自己的脸。

—哇，巴基，你们这么快就搞上了吗？—

—我刚刚错过了什么？他是不是求婚了？？—

该死的，他的队友为什么总能搞到薯片或者爆米花之类的膨化食品，咀嚼的声音吵的他心烦。詹姆斯皱起眉头，想开口说些什么，史蒂夫却突然松开了他的手。

金属臂好像能感觉到他的体温。詹姆斯动了动手指头确认对方没有搞小动作搞坏他的手臂后，快速地把手套戴上。他听见史蒂夫说：

“对不起，巴基，我……我应该保护好你的。”

詹姆斯抬起头，看见史蒂夫自责的表情。看着那张认真的脸，专注到除了他以外看不见其他东西的表情，有那么一瞬间，詹姆斯觉得自己好像真的有点心动。

—哇，爱的宣言。—

—上啊，巴基！泡他！亲他！诱惑他！让他离不开你！电得晕头转向！—

—马上把他带到酒店来一发！—

—你们能不能认真点！关心一下同事的健康，记得戴套！—

吵得头疼。詹姆斯本能地想回避同事提到的可能发生的一切，于是身体往后靠了靠，离对面的金发男人尽可能远一些，半是警惕半是抗拒地说：“你别这样，我可是有男朋友的。”

耳机里传来了尖叫。

史蒂夫的身体僵直了一阵，嘴巴开开合合几次，最后硬是扯出一个假得不行的微笑：“是吗，那真的是——”

“你歧视我？”詹姆斯眯眯眼，看着神色反常的目标人物，“就因为我是个残废，还是个基佬？”

“什么？不！天呐，巴基，你在说什么？”史蒂夫的语速快要飞起来了，“我怎么可能歧视你？无论你变成什么样，我都不可能嫌弃你的。”

耳机里传来了山姆的骂声。

“已经很晚了，我想我还是回去吧。”詹姆斯连东西都不想吃了。他当然不信任史蒂夫，一个黑社会说的话谁会信啊？

“我，我送你回去？”史蒂夫尴尬地说。

“不用，我会叫我男朋友来接我。”詹姆斯拿起手机，打通了其中一个队友的电话。

—操你的，詹姆斯·巴恩斯！—

电话里和耳机里同时响起山姆·威尔逊的声音，一种大仇得报的愉悦感从心底升腾起来，詹姆斯露出了会心的笑容，对着电话说：

“对，亲爱的，萨米。是我没错——在外面吃饭和朋友呢，太晚了，你能来接我的吧？”

—你这是谋杀同事！—

山姆大喊。

“我也爱你。”詹姆斯勾起嘴角，对着电话说了最后一句，然后干脆利落地挂断。

“……我希望没有打扰到你，”史蒂夫看着他，詹姆斯觉得他好像快哭了，看起来惨兮兮的，像个刚失恋的毛头小子，“和你的……男朋友。”

詹姆斯低下头看了一眼手机，回想起被短信和电话轰炸的恐怖感觉。他耸耸肩，心想反正马上就要结束了：“没什么，我男朋友很爱我，也很信任我。”

这句话显然不是史蒂夫想听到的。他低下头看着桌上的餐巾纸，伸出手扯了扯，好像想用它来做什么，又猛地想起有人坐在自己对面，强行制止了自己的动作，拿起餐牌快速地看了看，问詹姆斯：“要不我们还是先吃完再走吧？你的……男朋友也可以留下来一起吃的……”

这个蠢蛋把餐牌拿反了。

詹姆斯竟然有点同情史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。他想了想，正要点头同意，山姆已经走进了餐厅，毫不客气地把旁边空桌上的椅子拉过来，坐在詹姆斯身边搂住他的腰——那一秒詹姆斯下意识地摸向自己的腰间，见鬼的还是没有配枪，不然他可以当场毙了山姆·威尔逊。

“嗨，亲爱的。”山姆身上的香水味重得像刚刚用香水泡完澡，身上穿着花花绿绿的衬衣，前三颗扣子都故意敞开，好像有意显摆他并不明显的胸肌——跟史蒂夫比起来差远了。

山姆·威尔逊咧嘴朝西装革履的史蒂夫意味深长地笑了一下，詹姆斯心里警铃大作。

“山姆。”他向史蒂夫伸出手，“吉米的男朋友。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫眉头紧锁，好像发现事情并不简单。

詹姆斯开始后悔为了报复而把山姆找来了。他应该找巴顿的，或者告诉史蒂夫自己有女朋友，让唯一看起来靠谱些的旺达来救他。被山姆亲昵地搂住腰的感觉让他觉得别扭，推拒也不是、顺从又不爽。

“你也看上他了？”在詹姆斯几乎崩溃时，山姆松开了他的手，靠近史蒂夫的耳边悄悄地说，“我就说这小子有些许能耐，起码很耐看，是不是？”

史蒂夫没说话，脸色阴沉地看着他。

“哦，别这样。你看起来好像不信我，搞得我好像是个卖假货的。”山姆不轻不重地拍了一下詹姆斯的肩膀，毫无防备的詹姆斯差点一头撞到桌面上。当他抬起头用尽可能凶狠的目光瞪着山姆时，始作俑者却只是笑嘻嘻的看着，“我可是亲身‘试用’过的，这小子特别耐cao——”

“注意你的言辞，先生。”史蒂夫的脸色黑得吓人，山姆被他吓得瑟缩了一下，随后想想到了什么似的又笑了起来：

“哦，我明白你的顾虑。正派人士嘛，成功人士都怕这些——没事，这家伙几年前出过车祸，脑子坏了，有点间歇性失忆。”他用手指在自己太阳穴的位置打了几个圈，“基本上做完就忘了，我跟他说那是我就完事了，准保什么事都没有。”

詹姆斯察觉到史蒂夫在咬着牙忍耐。

“只要你愿意给我一点……”山姆伸出手，食指和拇指合拢摩擦了一下，“随便你怎么玩都行，别像之前那个老板一样把他玩到差点进ICU就好，你知道我没钱——”

史蒂夫揪住他的衣领把他拎起来，好看的蓝眼睛立刻就像是卷起汹涌波涛的大海，暗沉而充满危险。绷紧的下颌和剧烈起伏的胸膛让人一眼就看出来男人的愤怒。

如果是为了他的话，史蒂夫·罗杰斯真的会动手杀人——詹姆斯突然意识到这点。在盛怒的雄狮猎食时出手阻止是非常愚蠢的事，而且显然，只要史蒂夫动手了，他们就有理由请他到警察局去坐一坐，或许还能拿到更多有用的资料。但詹姆斯并不想这样做：如果史蒂夫是为了他而出手的，他会觉得自己在用一些不光彩的手段欺骗了对方。

尽管这家伙很可能是个黑社会。

“不，史蒂薇！”詹姆斯叫住了他。

——可是叫那个恶心的昵称不是他的本意！

詹姆斯看到山姆一副见了鬼的表情，耳边沉寂已久的耳机突然爆发出一阵诡异的欢呼声，他觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。早该让罗杰斯把损友打死的，反正都是他自己作的。

詹姆斯后退了半步。

但他感觉到金发男人的怒火已经逐渐平息了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯把山姆从詹姆斯身边扯开，拉着詹姆斯的手把他往自己身边一带，用健硕的身体把他的巴基护在身后，对着明显受惊过度的山姆用极度嫌弃的口吻说：

“滚！不要再出现在巴基身边！”

山姆回过神来对着詹姆斯眨眨眼，又看了看史蒂夫，像个没事人一样耸耸肩，整了整衣服打算离开餐馆。

“你再出现的话，我不能保证会发生什么事。”

史蒂夫悄悄握住了詹姆斯的手，像要隔着手套细细抚摸过他手上的每一寸肌肤。

—我觉得我们可以下班了。—

—下班啦，巴基。和你的史蒂薇好好探讨一下人生吧。—

—深入交流、深入交流。—

詹姆斯没有挣扎，任由他珍惜又怜悯地触碰着自己。耳机里又响起了队友们毫无意义的对话，这回他完全不想搭理了。

“我在这儿呢。”詹姆斯想对史蒂夫说，突然发现自己不知道该用什么身份去面对他的“任务”了。于是他干脆闭上了嘴。

他隔着手套感受到史蒂夫·罗杰斯掌心的温度。


	3. Chapter 3

小孩三三两两地围在甜品站周围，对着贴在外墙上的餐牌吱吱喳喳地开始点单。落单的金发大个子比他们要高出一大截，站在他们中间像个巨人，看起来特别突兀。相貌好看的“巨人”手足无措地看着这些小孩，想要排队买冰淇淋，又找不到队尾在哪里——他们都只顾着成群结队地讨论什么味道比较好吃、什么新口味没有吃过了，看起来根本没有队伍可言。笨拙的大个子又回过头，蓝眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮，无助地看着安安静静地站在不远处，左手插在口袋里、右手拿着一个氢气球，一边低头玩手机的棕发男人。

詹姆斯知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯在看他——他当然知道，见鬼的，这个金发肌肉男每隔三十秒就会回过头来看他一次，好像怕他会突然跑掉一样。到现在为止短短五分钟的时间，史蒂夫已经第十次回头了，马上就要有十一次回眸了。他打开手机浏览器，漫无目的地上下滑动，假装自己正看得入神、没有留意到史蒂夫的举动。

“所以你们是在约会吗？”

耳机里传来了旺达的声音。这女孩好像对他和史蒂夫的事非常好奇，并且怀着某些古灵精怪的浪漫想法：詹姆斯还记得旺达问过他史蒂夫有没有向他求婚——这实在是太清流了，要知道其他人都只关心他有没有和“金发甜心”在酒店开个房干个爽。

詹姆斯不置可否地哼哼两声。他也不知道史蒂夫突然约他到游乐场是那条神经搭错了线，还特意在路上给他买一个巴基熊的氢气球。拜托，他已经老大不小了，根本不需要用氢气球去哄他开心好吧。

“当然不是，只有小鬼头才会去游乐园约会。噢，我是说那种牵个手都会脸红的小鬼……”

是托尼·史塔克，他的头儿，也是直接把他推到火坑里的混蛋。

詹姆斯撇撇嘴没有接话，随手点开了某个新闻网站，假装自己正认真地看着新闻。他瞥见史蒂夫正举着两个甜筒雪糕向他走来，这个时候自言自语肯定会让对方觉得他发病了——拜山姆·威尔逊所赐，现在只要他做出一点“不正常”的小动作，史蒂夫都会觉得那是以前车祸的后遗症，然后用一种又自责又悲伤的眼神看着他。每次看到那表情，詹姆斯都会想起自家的狗。这会让他很不自在。

“巴基！”

黑社会大佬笑得像个阳光大男孩。心情愉悦的史蒂夫小跑着向詹姆斯的方向走去，语调微微上扬，有点像做了什么好事等待着表扬的小朋友。见詹姆斯抬起头，他笑得更灿烂些，向着对方扬了扬手中的甜筒。

“你想吃哪个？”史蒂夫把甜筒递到詹姆斯面前，“店员推荐的芒果味，但我看到很多人买了巧克力味……”原本兴高采烈的大个子忽然又变得有些不自信了，蓝眼睛停留在詹姆斯的脸上观察他细微的表情变化，好像在担心自己买回来的东西会让对方失望。

“都可以……吧。”詹姆斯犹豫了一下，想伸出空着的左手拿巧克力味的。但史蒂夫莫名地紧张起来，好像詹姆斯的左手是刚刚受伤、尚未痊愈，连动一下都会痛一样。他把甜筒递到詹姆斯嘴边，用温顺又带着祈求的眼神看着詹姆斯。

“你们怎么回事？！一言不发开始相互投食吗？”

巴顿愤愤不平地嚷嚷。

这让詹姆斯想起一件事：他们局子里好像都是单身狗。呃，除了托尼以外，他从来没有问过托尼这个问题。所以他们一定是在嫉妒，羡慕他有一个看起来特别好的“男朋友”。

——如果史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是黑社会老大的话，就真的特别好了。

想到这点时詹姆斯有些自暴自弃。他居然真的把自己当成了史蒂夫的男朋友，但他是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，只是史蒂夫一厢情愿地把他当成“巴基”而已。

他只是“巴基”的替代品。这个认知让詹姆斯十分不爽。

“我自己来就好。”詹姆斯侧过脸，想避开史蒂夫递过来的甜筒。他从来就没有过这样的待遇，这种感觉还真是非常怪异，让人觉得太不好意思了。关键是这个罪魁祸首好像没有发现他们正站在路边——詹姆斯看到有几个人一边看向他们，一边在偷笑；还有人皱紧眉头匆匆走过。

他想拿过史蒂夫手上的雪糕，但这位兄弟该死地固执，硬是要亲自喂他。好吧……詹姆斯干脆放弃挣扎了，低下头去小口小口地舔食软滑的冰淇淋。

这家伙是他的任务，詹姆斯闭闭眼，在心里对自己说，现在最重要的是让史蒂夫对他有好感，然后要开始调查……

真让人头大。好像从一开始史蒂夫就对他有十分强烈的好感，又是拥抱又是短信轰炸，还有之前的烛光晚餐和现在的游乐园……约会？

他抬起头，舔了舔嘴角，试着和史蒂夫聊聊天：“你不吃吗？”

詹姆斯用下巴示意了一下即将融化的芒果味甜筒。定睛看着他的史蒂夫突然红了脸，这怪异的红晕一路蔓延到耳尖。

“噢，我，芒果味，你要试试吗？”一脸正气的黑帮老大突然语无伦次起来，顺手把浅黄色的芒果味雪糕送到詹姆斯嘴边，“这，那个，店员说很多人喜欢，额，不是，这是新口味。”

詹姆斯以为他在说什么奇怪的密码，为什么都是几个字几个字地挤出来。他向史蒂夫挑挑眉，用右手指了指他的手：“都融了，你还不吃吗？”

“我……我……我喜欢巧克力味的。”

他在说谎。詹姆斯眯着眼看着这个男人心虚得目光四处游移的表情，不知道他在盘算什么。

然后，出乎詹姆斯意料地，史蒂夫·罗杰斯开始吃他舔过的巧克力味雪糕。

“好恶心啊你们两个狗男男！！”

如果山姆没有休假的话，这句话一定是出自他之口，而不是由巴顿说出来。

“额，你喜欢吃巧克力味的话，应该先告诉我的。”詹姆斯觉得更加不自在了，缩了缩脖子看着史蒂夫，“或者我现在去给你买……”

“这样就好，巴基。”史蒂夫倒是毫不介意，虽然脸上的红晕还未褪去，但现在的样子看起来正常多了，“我们以前也经常一起吃东西的。你总能搞到好吃的，甜筒也好，点心也好……全世界都喜欢你，谁能拒绝你的请求呢？”

又是这表情，好像他的“巴基”是什么人间珍宝，既让他迫不及待地想要分享给所有人，又使得他想独自收藏、不让所有人发现。詹姆斯低下头咬了一口脆皮，烦闷地咀嚼起来。

“哦……巴基，你以前不吃脆皮的。你总说脆皮不够甜。”

——因为我他妈的不是“巴基”。

詹姆斯抬起头不爽地瞪了史蒂夫一眼。

“又来了吗？‘我的巴基全世界最好’推广时间？”

“可是对他来说，巴基就是最好的呀。当然，詹姆斯你也很好……”

史蒂夫根本不知道詹姆斯耳边有这么些杂音。他看着詹姆斯，好像对方正对他露出一个甜甜的笑容而不是一个自以为恶狠狠的瞪视，于是他也腼腼腆腆地笑了起来。

“不过，你无论怎样都很好，巴基。”

“哇。”

“噫。”

詹姆斯“哦”了一声，决定不再管他的同事，也不愿意再和史蒂夫讨论巴基。他把手机塞回口袋，用右手拿过雪糕：“我们来谈谈现在吧。”

“嗯？”

“我根本不认识——”史蒂夫又露出了受伤的表情，好像詹姆斯说了什么过分的话，他只好换了个说法，“我是说，我不记得你了。”

“你会想起来的。我会想办法让你想起来……”史蒂夫焦急地说。

这不是重点，重点是詹姆斯想尽快完成任务——在自己陷得更深之前。他已经开始觉得史蒂夫·罗杰斯也许并不是个坏蛋了。

“好吧，我会想起来的。”詹姆斯打断了对方的话头，耸耸肩装作毫不在意，“但是着急也没有用，不是吗？我们有的是时间……现在为什么不先来好好地‘再次’认识一下呢？”

这才是他的任务。詹姆斯是个警察，他这次的任务是拿到史蒂夫的犯罪证据，而不是跟这个看起来非常纯良的黑帮头子搞一块。但是，妈的，他的同事们怎么好像从一开始就搞错了方向。

史蒂夫深深地看着他。

“你总是对的，巴基。”他叹了口气，“是我太心急了，对不起。”

“这没什么，用不着道歉，兄弟。”

“叫我的名字吧，巴基。我喜欢听你叫我的名字。”史蒂夫用手轻轻擦了擦詹姆斯的嘴角。刚刚他吃得太急，嘴边沾上了雪糕。“我只是……我从来没想过你会过得这么……艰难。对不起，如果我能早点找到你，就不会让你经历这些——”

哪些？詹姆斯迷糊了一阵，突然明白了史蒂夫说的话是什么意思了。该死的山姆，现在史蒂夫一定是觉得他是一个悲惨的男妓——还是那种当了男妓都不自知的可怜虫。这个故事实在太能博得同情了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯肯定会更关心、更在意他；当然了，这也会让史蒂夫觉得自己是拯救了“巴基”的英雄，真是一举两得。

他黑着脸把脆皮捏碎了，融化的雪糕流了一手。

“对不起，我……”

“我在公园里卖热狗没什么不好的，”詹姆斯把东西扔掉，朝史蒂夫眨眨眼，“倒是你，我都不知道你是做什么的。第一次见面的时候你还把自己裹得严严实实的，好像怕被别人认出来一样……你是大明星吗？”

“不。”史蒂夫总算再次笑起来了，“你在想什么啊，巴基。能当上明星的应该是你……”

他还伸出手摸了摸詹姆斯的发尖。

“我只是个普通人。只是我的朋友想太多——他们总是顾虑太多。以后我会把所有事都告诉你的，但不是现在。”史蒂夫说，“现在先去玩吧，巴基，曾经我们约定过的，要一起去游乐园玩。我希望现在来实现它还不算太迟。”

也许不算太迟，但是对象错了。詹姆斯摇摇头，没有说话。

“你有什么想玩的吗？”他四周看了看，然后向詹姆斯发问，“鬼屋，摩天轮……还是过山车？”

“过山车的话，你会吐的吧？”詹姆斯下意识地回答。他皱了皱眉，为什么总觉得这个健壮如牛的史蒂夫会受不了过山车？——还有，重点是他居然真的开始担心起罗杰斯来了？

“天啊，巴基，你还记得……？”史蒂夫一脸惊喜，但看到詹姆斯迷茫的表情后像被泼一盆冷水，眼神也黯淡下去了，“你以前也这么说，还说一定要看我出糗。”

他对着詹姆斯笑了一下，转过头去看着远处的云霄飞车。

不安分的手悄悄地伸出去，试探性地拉住了詹姆斯的右手。

詹姆斯没有抗拒，由得这个男人牵上自己的手。他看了看史蒂夫，发现男人连脖子都红透了。

“走吧。”他紧了紧手指，在史蒂夫回头看时心虚地低下头，避开了可能得眼神交流，“我现在也想看看你出糗的样子。”


	4. Chapter 4

“这是违法的！”

詹姆斯整个人陷在沙发里，怀里还躺着他的猫。因为陌生的环境和一群突然出现的陌生人而受到惊吓的猫总算在他的爱抚下是平静了下来，眯着眼发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。狗正趴在他脚边，不时地抬起眼睛向上看看，望望在主人怀里睡得舒舒服服的猫，又瞄瞄皱着眉头闷声抗议的主人。最后确定谁也不会跟它玩了，终于失望地垂下眼睛，对着木地板寂寞地哼哼唧唧。

山姆停下了往墙上的洞孔里塞东西的动作，回头朝詹姆斯看了一眼：“我觉得你也应该来搭把手，我们都要忙疯了，你还有空在这里抱怨。”

“你们不能在我住的地方装几百个摄像头，这明显侵犯了我的隐私权！”

“你刚刚说这是‘你住的地方’？”托尼捧着小蛋糕，坐到桌子另一侧的沙发上，翘着腿开始用叉子戳他的甜食，“巴恩斯，这是我的公寓。如果我高兴，大概满屋子摄像头都无所谓。”

“……我可以不住这儿，搬回自己家去住的。”詹姆斯挠了挠猫下巴，闷闷地说。这个公寓比他自己的要大得多，沙发足够松软、床大得足够他转好几个圈，就连猫窝和狗窝看起来都更高档。如果不是因为这些人正在四处装窃听器和摄像头的话，他一定会愿意住在这儿，就当做是做这个毫无意义的“任务”的补偿。

“事实就是，你不可以。”托尼皱起眉头看着盘子里的蛋糕，看起来这份甜点依然没能让他满意，“罗杰斯知道你住在这儿。”

撸猫的动作终于停了下来，詹姆斯抬起头，难以置信地看着他：“什么——这不可能，我还没跟他说过这件事……”

詹姆斯也是一大早被他们拉到这里来的，原本他还在准备去公园继续卖热狗来着。虽然詹姆斯已经开始跟目标人物混熟了（那个可怕的男人好像从来没把詹姆斯当成陌生人看），但他的想法依旧没有变过：工作归工作，生活归生活；和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的接触还是仅限于展望公园的餐车上为好。他已经连续两天“加班”了，总不能要求他以后每天都要在工作时间以外再腾出时间陪史蒂夫玩恋人游戏——谁也说不准这个“任务”会持续多长时间。

“我发给他的。”托尼接过旺达递过来的奶茶，对着女孩笑着道了谢，面对詹姆斯时却立刻板起了脸，“我正好看到他发来的短信，顺手就帮你回复了。”

“……你在监控我的手机？”

“你要搞清楚，巴恩斯，那是我的手机。”托尼看起来心情不错，“这也只是为了你能顺利完成任务，你知道的，罗杰斯发过来的所有短信都可能有重要信息。”

有个鬼。詹姆斯想起史蒂夫给他发的短信，全都是琐碎的、正常到反常的短信，甚至路过宠物店看到一只猫也会拍下照片发过来，理由只是“看起来跟巴基很像”。

“……我没有理由住在这里。”詹姆斯想了想，希望找到理由让自己逃离这个监狱，“别的什么都随便你，但是我住不住在这个鬼地方跟能不能完成任务有什么关系？”

“当然有关系。”巴顿咬着面包走过来，“你要知道，有些话不能在公众场合说。说不定史蒂夫·罗杰斯会找到机会跟你说些悄悄话，这里就是绝佳场所。”

“他不会有这个机会——”

“哦，亲爱的巴恩斯，他当然有。”托尼咬了一口蛋糕，最后还是决定放弃它，转而喝了一口奶茶，“事实上，我已经向他发出了邀请——当然是用你的名义。我邀请他今天下午到这里来，你们可以好好谈谈，也可以看点什么，或者做点什么……都随便你们。”

“还能做什么？在这种全是摄像头的地方？！”詹姆斯有些生气。在这屋子里光是坐着什么也不干都会让他觉得浑身发麻，被偷窥的感觉时时刻刻让他觉得紧张。

“我们给你留出了浴室和厕所。”巴顿笑了笑，“那里什么都没有，可以尽情享用。”

“在那里你们爱干嘛干嘛呗。”山姆总算忙完了他的活儿，站在沙发后拍了拍詹姆斯的肩，“其他地方就算了，我们会看视频的，你最好别带坏孩子，噢，也别带坏纯洁的我。”

“……”詹姆斯剜了他一眼，他轻轻地拍拍猫咪的脑袋，而小家伙仰起头，撒娇似的等待着他挠下巴。见他迟迟没有动作，猫不满地“喵”了一声，又用毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻地蹭蹭他，敦促詹姆斯赶快撸它。

“你要不要四处看看？”旺达拎着一盒子小蛋糕走过来，纤长的手指轻轻点了点猫咪的脑袋，“如果史蒂夫来了，发现你对这里这么不熟悉的话，一定会起疑心的。”

詹姆斯不情愿地把怀里的猫抱起来放到沙发上，正准备着从舒服的沙发上爬起来，在这个大公寓里绕两圈——旺达说得没错，他确实需要在史蒂夫来到之前熟悉环境。但是他本人对史蒂夫会起疑心这一点持怀疑态度。

“兄弟，我觉得你应该到卧室看看。”山姆伸手从盒子里拿了一块甜甜圈，在托尼的瞪视下笑嘻嘻地溜到房间里，“这里比你住的鸟笼大多了，我打赌你从来没有睡过这么大的床……”

詹姆斯没有理他，而是一脸严肃地向着托尼发问：“这里的房租多少？”

“什么？”托尼咬着叉子，看着山姆的背影，心思并没有放在詹姆斯身上，只是满不在乎地回了一句，“我不会向你收租的，放心吧。”

“我以为我只是个在餐车里卖热狗的，”詹姆斯摇摇头，他想说的并不是这个，“还是说你们又给我安排了其他身份，隐藏的富二代、低调的明星，还是别的什么？不然我怎么会有这么大的公寓？我不觉得卖热狗能赚这么多钱。”

他当警察的工资也只够在布鲁克林租下一个比这里小几倍的房子。如果卖热狗真的这么好赚的话，詹姆斯想，他应该考虑转行。

“我以为你比我们知道得更详细……”托尼挑挑眉，却没有把话说清楚。

准确来说，他还没来得及说。门铃正好响起来了——托尼站起来，一边朝大门走去，一边向着同伴们解释：“应该是Jarvis，我让他帮我去办点事。我就说他也该办好……”

“……了。”打开门看到的是一个高大的金发男人，但并不是他熟悉的金发管家，反而是某个他们一直想见到、想接触，却又完全不想与之有明显交集的人。托尼好像咬到了舌头，平时伶俐的口舌现在突然不听使唤了，和男人在静默中相互对视，屋子里的空气突然沉重起来。

詹姆斯看到巴顿摸向了腰间的配枪，旺达虽然没有明显的警备动作，但却用警惕的目光盯着来人的一举一动。他轻轻地拍了拍自己身侧，真要命，被收走的配枪还没有还给他。万一待会真的发生什么，詹姆斯不知道自己能指望什么了；最糟糕的是，他的猫和狗都还在这。早知道是这样，他就不应该把它们都扯进来的。

猫在软绵绵的沙发上伸了个懒腰，再次蜷缩起来。狗抬起头，满怀希望地看着詹姆斯，大概是以为主人把猫放下以后就会开始关注它。但詹姆斯只给了它们匆匆一瞥，随即把注意力集中到正笔挺地站在门口的金发男人身上。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在门外，惊讶地看看对他来说完全陌生的托尼·史塔克，疑惑的目光从站在他跟前的男人身上转移到屋内。然后，几乎是和詹姆斯四目相对的一瞬间，原本有些迷茫局促的金发男人表情突然变得柔和多了，甚至露出了浅浅的笑容。

“先生，”托尼努力堆起笑容，“请问你找谁？”

“我找巴……詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫生硬地把“巴基”改成詹姆斯的全名，“我是他的朋友，跟他约好了要来的。”

站在詹姆斯身边的巴顿用肩膀撞了撞他。

“噢，是啊……”詹姆斯愣愣地回答。但是刚刚托尼明明说他们约了下午，现在他们连午饭都还没吃上，这么快就到下午了吗？“我以为我们约了下午。”

“是，是，”史蒂夫居然又脸红了，“我只是想早点见到你，巴基……”

托尼背对着他翻了个白眼。

“他是谁？”旺达偷偷笑了一下，她好像早就放下戒备了，也许她真的信任史蒂夫，或者她真的带着小女孩的天真幻想来看待他和史蒂夫的关系。詹姆斯有点猜不透她在想什么，比起其他队友，旺达好像才是真心实意想要他和史蒂夫在一起的人。“你都没有跟我们说过你认识了一个新朋友，詹姆斯。”

“那是……”

“我不是‘新朋友’，小姐。”史蒂夫皱着眉纠正她，但目光从来就没有离开过詹姆斯，“我和巴基认识了一辈子，没有人比我更了解他了；从今往后我也不会再和他分开了，我会陪着他直到最后的。”

嗯，这还真是……尴尬。这个人可能不是黑社会老大，应该是人形自走表白机。

“史蒂夫，”詹姆斯有些头疼，他真的不擅长介绍朋友，还要在这种尴尬刻进行介绍，“这是我的朋友，旺达，克林特。那是……我老板，托尼。”

这不算撒谎。詹姆斯自我安慰，他和这些人也确实是这种关系，朋友，上下级——说托尼是老板也没什么错。

托尼和史蒂夫握了握手，快步地让出一条路，好让他可以走到詹姆斯身边去。谁都能看出来这个男人一直盯着詹姆斯，好像这个房间里除了詹姆斯以外根本没有其他人一样。

旺达轻快地走上前，和史蒂夫握握手。

“不用紧张，我们都很喜欢詹姆斯，没有人会欺负他的。”女孩朝他眨眨眼，笑着说，“当然啦，也没有人会跟你抢。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫朝她露出了笑容。他眼里终于出现了除了詹姆斯以外地又一个活人，可喜可贺。

过后巴顿也上前和他握握手，结束以后回过头迅速地对詹姆斯使了个眼色——可惜的是詹姆斯和他从来没有什么默契可言。他没看明白巴顿的意思，于是顺着他的目光看过去。

那个房间，好像是卧室？詹姆斯有些后悔没有认真地把这屋子看一遍，现在他还有些懵，分不清东南西北。卧室里好像有什么重要的东西在，因为史蒂夫的突然出现而被他遗忘了的——

“我说你在拖拖拉拉——”男人从房间里走出来。他大概是刚刚在大床上滚了几圈，衣服都起了褶子，看起来乱糟糟的。他整理衣服的模样让人觉得他是才睡醒，从床上爬起来。

——那是被他忘在房间里的山姆·威尔逊。

詹姆斯咽了咽，正要向史蒂夫解释——可是他也不知道究竟要向史蒂夫解释什么，只是担心对方会误会他和“前男友”山姆还藕断丝连，也许还有点担心山姆的生命安危。但是还没等他伸出手去拉住史蒂夫，黑着脸的“金发甜心”已经一个箭步冲过去，揪着山姆的衣领轻而易举地把他拉起来，就像他和山姆第一次在餐厅里见面时那样。

“你他妈怎么会在这里？”史蒂夫的声音低沉得不像他了，句子就像是从牙缝里挤出来的，听起来特别凶狠，“我警告过你的！离巴基远一点！”

“我想这一定有误会，威尔逊是巴恩斯的男朋——”巴顿以为他能拯救一下山姆，但他没想到这句话只是火上浇油。詹姆斯赶紧捂住他的嘴巴，不让他继续说错话，一边飞快地想着应该说些什么，好让史蒂夫手下留情放过山姆。

“嘿，兄弟，你别乱来！”山姆被他吓了一跳，赶紧举手投降，“我只是来借个——”

“借个床，”托尼慢悠悠地接口，“顺便和巴恩斯上个床。刚刚我还在劝巴恩斯不要再相信他呢，但巴恩斯太心软了……”

他不紧不慢地走到桌子旁，拿起一个甜甜圈咬了一口，带着虚假的同情看了山姆一眼。他在记仇，因为刚刚山姆在未经他同意的情况下吃了他一个甜甜圈。

“我没——”

“他刚刚还威逼巴恩斯辞职，”托尼说，这回他简直懒得看山姆一眼，“好像说有什么更好赚的工作、什么金主……差不多这样吧。你要知道，巴恩斯很喜欢现在的工作，展望公园、小孩还有和气的顾客，一切都不能再棒了。如果你吃过他做的东西，一定会明白他有多用心去做，也会知道他有多珍惜这工作机会。但是威尔逊这个人，怎么可能给人介绍工作？”

“史塔克，你别——”山姆惊恐地发现史蒂夫的手在打颤，分明是在竭力忍耐着怒气。如果放任托尼瞎说下去的话，他可能就没有机会吃午饭了。他可不希望自己人生中的最后一顿竟然是一块不怎么好吃的甜甜圈。

“我想那一定不是什么光彩的工作吧，巴恩斯第一次哭得这么惨。看起来怪可怜的，像极了他第一次被威尔逊欺骗时情形……”托尼转向史蒂夫，并不在意这个男人没有把一丁点注意力放到他身上。

“别别别——嗷！”

山姆捂着脸。史蒂夫赏了他力度十足的一拳，脸上火辣辣地疼。他觉得自己一定是脑震荡了，眼前一片漆黑，耳边嗡嗡作响，天旋地转。

“别动手，史蒂夫——”

能拦住这个男人的家伙居然要在他挨打以后才出手。詹姆斯一定是故意的……山姆觉得有些想吐，头晕脑胀。绝对是脑震荡了——先记史蒂夫·罗杰斯一笔袭警，这样他这一下就不至于白挨了。

史蒂夫松开手，山姆软软地跌在地上，砰的一下又撞到了地面。他忍着钝痛睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地看到两个纠缠在一块的人影。

“……草。”

然后他又挨了一下凶狠的脚踢。

 

***

 

其他人已经离开了。

詹姆斯恍恍惚惚地回想起来肿了一只眼的山姆被巴顿拖走，也许这个可怜虫在被护送的过程中又撞到哪里，哐哐当当的撞击声连续响了好几轮，像有人在不停地、毫无节奏地敲鼓。最后看到其他人时他正抱着史蒂夫——而这个算不上拥抱的拥抱只是为了阻止他继续向山姆施暴。

尽管詹姆斯不愿意承认，但是他确实知道自己内心的真实想法(或者说这叫情感倾向)：比起被打的同僚兼损友山姆·威尔逊，他更担心史蒂夫·罗杰斯会因为袭警而获罪。

什么时候变成了史蒂夫抱住他的呢？詹姆斯觉得自己好像又出现了记忆缺失，脑子里一片空白，连他有没有挣扎过都记不得。他的手还搭在史蒂夫的背上，掌心隔着薄薄的衣料感受到属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的温度。

——以及他的颤抖。

被压住的肩膀很重，时间也许已经很长，开始有些酸软发麻，触觉也变得迟钝了些，但詹姆斯明显地感觉到衣服上的濡湿感。一瞬间他以为那是史蒂夫额上的汗——好像某几个睡得迷迷糊糊的夜里，他也会梦见有个身材瘦小的陌生男孩躺在床上，盖着白得让人心慌的被子，额上满是汗水，在死白色的灯光下反射着白光。

詹姆斯安抚地拍了拍他的后背。他从来不会安慰别人，不知道应该说些什么才能让看起来强壮得很、实际上却无比脆弱的史蒂夫好受些。

“……巴基……”

他听见史蒂夫的声音在耳边响起。无论什么时候，对于史蒂夫·罗杰斯来说最重要的都是那个叫做“巴基”的家伙——大概是史蒂夫的童年玩伴，一个跟詹姆斯·巴恩斯长得一模一样的男人。

或者说，是詹姆斯·巴恩斯长得跟“巴基”一模一样。对于史蒂夫来说，詹姆斯只不过是个替代品吧……他什么时候叫过他的名字？甚至连“车祸失忆”这种旁人无法信服的狗屁理由他都能轻易地接受，只是为了能让“他的巴基”再次出现、继续留在他身边。

铁臂好像又失灵了一下，詹姆斯觉得好像抬不起手臂了，抚慰的动作僵硬了一瞬。

“……不会再让任何人……”史蒂夫收紧了手臂，“……巴基……”

“我在，”詹姆斯努力想象让史蒂夫念念不忘的男人会是什么样子的，在史蒂夫失望的时候，在他悲伤的时候，那个叫做巴基的人会说什么、做什么，“……没事了，史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫还在发抖，好像刚刚挨打的是他而不是可怜的山姆。

“不要再离开我了，求求你……”


	5. 5

詹姆斯打开门的时候史蒂夫正在门外来回踱步。这个大男人正穿着宽松的卡其色裤子和普普通通的白色T恤，但上身的衣服看上去不太合身，也不知道史蒂夫是不是故意选的，就为了在詹姆斯面前显摆身材。

“……我马上就过去，回头见。”詹姆斯对着电话说了一句就匆匆挂断了。他打量了史蒂夫一番，很快就发现了史蒂夫手上拎着的袋子。那是不透明的牛皮纸袋，看上去是麦当劳打包用的袋子——詹姆斯看到了袋子前面印着的显眼“M”字了。但谁知道这几年究竟是什么呢，万一是个炸弹，或者说是个窃听器、摄像头之类的……詹姆斯抬起头，疑惑地看着史蒂夫。他本来想发问的，但这个男人莫名其妙地在他的注视下红了脸，主动自觉地举起了手上的几个纸袋，在他面前展示了一下：

“早上好啊，巴基。这是我在附近的麦当劳买的早餐……因为不知道你喜欢什么，我就干脆把所有都买下来了。”

大概他自己也知道这样做很傻，史蒂夫不好意思地笑了笑。看到詹姆斯拿在手里的手机时，他想了想，犹豫着开口：“你……刚刚在跟谁聊天？”

“跟山……上司，”詹姆斯马上改口，“我的意思是，托尼。托尼打电话给我，叫我早点去公园卖热狗。”

当然不是托尼·史塔克。詹姆斯想，他可不想找托尼，每次联系准没好事。第一次以“特殊任务”为由骗他去卖热狗，第二次逼他去和这个奇奇怪怪的黑社会大佬吃烛光晚餐，第三次——就在昨天，还逼他住在这个全是监控摄像头和窃听器的鬼地方。昨晚他几乎没睡着，被监视的感觉让他合上眼都会被吓醒。总觉得好像很久之前也有过类似的经历——当然更可能是他过分敏感。

那通电话是他打给山姆的。詹姆斯跟山姆的关系还不错——也许说“很好”也不为过，不然他也不会一时想不开让对方假扮自己的“男朋友”……虽然一时兴起的行为多少有点公报私仇的味道。对方昨天可是结结实实地挨了好几下，詹姆斯的目光在史蒂夫的胸前停留了一阵，又瞄了一眼他健壮的臂弯，想到山姆说自己“被打得半死不活，可能还有点脑震荡”的说辞指不定是真的。突然有点后悔在电话里跟他吵嘴了，病人情绪激动还是可以理解的，尤其是被揍坏了脑子的家伙。

但史蒂夫听到詹姆斯说的话以后却拧紧了眉毛，紧张地看着他：

“天啊，巴基……史塔克说的果然没错，你果然有时候会记错什么事。”

他垂眸看了看地下，又一脸受伤地、痛苦地看着詹姆斯：“史塔克刚刚才跟我通电话，说叫你今天不用去公园上班了，还吩咐我带你去找贝坦尼医生复诊……在你开门前三分钟我才挂断电话，你怎么可能跟他聊天？”

“什么？”詹姆斯有点茫然，没想到托尼居然会主动跟史蒂夫联系。既然是这样，那为什么还要他辛辛苦苦去“取得史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信任”？

“你是不是以为自己在聊天……”史蒂夫斟酌着开口，那双好看的蓝眼睛关切地看着他，“没关系的，巴基。刚刚史塔克已经把诊所的地址发过来了，吃过早餐之后我就送你过去……”

不对……詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，总算抓到了重点：“你在说什么？什么诊所？”

“巴基……是贝坦尼医生的诊所，你一直在那里看病的……”史蒂夫看上了快哭了，“史塔克跟我说你病情复发的时候会忘记很多事，经常会忘记去复诊。天哪，你、你现在还记得我吗？我是——”

“你是史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。跟我认识了很久的老朋友——”詹姆斯有点不耐烦地回应。正好这时他的猫被他们的说话声惊醒，从屋内走出来，却没有像平时那样蹭他。真尴尬，他可都半弯下腰、伸出手准备撸猫了，但这叛徒却绕开了詹姆斯的手，懒散地走到史蒂夫脚边，用脑袋和身体蹭他的裤腿。

而那条紧随其后的大笨狗把脑袋贴在詹姆斯伸出的手上，撒娇似的哼哼两声，尾巴欢快地摆动起来，棕色的大眼睛都眯起来了，笑得一脸傻气。詹姆斯看了看这条狗，粘他的程度真的跟史蒂夫有一拼，笑起来的傻样也跟这个男人有点相似……还挺可爱的。

他又拍了拍大狗的脑袋，果不其然这家伙又笑得更开心了些。

“你，巴……巴基，你都想起来了？”史蒂夫拎着满手的外卖，只能放任猫去蹭他。他瞪大眼睛看着詹姆斯，惊喜得结巴起来，“我，你应该告诉我，我……”

在说什么傻话呢，这不都是你自己说的吗？詹姆斯迷惑地看着他，摇了摇头：“你告诉我的。”

“哦，是我说的……”史蒂夫的表情瞬间变得失落，眼神都暗淡下去了。

“……先进来？”詹姆斯扫了一眼他手上的一对外卖，“把东西放一下吧，进来坐坐。”

*

詹姆斯本想在房间换衣服的，但衣服脱了一半才想起来这里都是摄像头。他不太明白为什么史蒂夫进来以后他就莫名地安心了许多，居然连这么重要的事都忘记了。

史蒂夫在客厅沙发上撸猫。自从见过面之后那猫就更亲近史蒂夫，都恨不得让史蒂夫当它的主人了。还好狗还没有叛变——詹姆斯发现这大笨狗对史蒂夫视而不见，偶尔还会对他龇牙咧嘴，发出警告的呜呜声。

詹姆斯打开房门的时候狗还在他的门前守着他，史蒂夫猛地站起来，先是傻笑，后发现詹姆斯并没有换衣服，有些茫然，又瞬间变得担忧起来：“巴基，你还没——”

他以为詹姆斯忘记换衣服了。詹姆斯翻了个白眼，心里想着究竟托尼他们把他的“病情”说得有多严重，史蒂夫居然会觉得他生活不能自理？万一把人吓跑了怎么办——詹姆斯一边暗自吐槽，一边又想史蒂夫被吓跑不是好事吗，有什么值得担心的。这样一来，无法完成任务也不是他的责任。

“我去浴室刷牙洗脸，”詹姆斯微微抬了抬手臂，让史蒂夫看到自己手臂上的衣服，“顺便在那里换衣服。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”下意识地说出了这句话后，史蒂夫的脸有点发红，“我的意思是，有什么需要我做的吗？”

詹姆斯皱起眉头看着他，摇了摇头，随即走到浴室里，锁上了门。他迫不及待地给警局那边打了电话，想知道他的同事究竟都跟史蒂夫说了些什么——“复诊”是什么临时任务？他可从来没接到过通知。该死的，还有那个“贝坦尼医生”又是谁，他连名字都没听过。

“嗨，巴基，有何贵干？”克林特一听就知道正在吃东西，“把小男友撇在客厅里可不好——”

“他不小——”

“停停停，旺达还在这里呢。不要教坏小孩子，今天托尼把彼得也带过来了，你现在说这些不太适合。”

如果可以隔着电话揍人的话，克林特现在恐怕已经被打成猪头了。

“说正事，”詹姆斯清了清嗓子，“为什么不告诉我今天要去‘复诊’？我他妈根本没病，你们该不会真的买通了医生吧？”

“哦，那个医生根本不用买通。”克林特一边咀嚼一边说，“你跟着目标人物过去就行，不用瞎担心，托尼什么都安排好了。”

就是因为托尼安排好了所以才担心的吧！詹姆斯不满地嘟囔了两声：“但是出任务之前好歹让我知道自己要干什么啊！”

“什么都不用干，我都说托尼全部都安排好了。”克林特满不在乎地说，“你只要人在那里就完事了。”

“所以你们把我说成什么了？我觉得史蒂夫现在看我的眼神好像在看自己的智障儿子。”

“卧槽，你们都有儿子了……”

“闭嘴，克林特。”

“是你自己打电话来的，我好心接电话你还嫌弃我啊。”克林特哼哼了两声，把电话挪开了——詹姆斯听到的声音变小了一些， “山姆，你来听听你‘男朋友’电话，快安抚一下他，小巴基快哭了。”

“是个屁的男朋友……”詹姆斯嘟囔两声，“你们要我去‘复诊’，可是我他妈连病历都没有。”

“托尼说你经常弄丢东西，所以病历啊、化验结果、各项报告都在医生那里。”山姆接过了电话，好心好意地给他解释，“还说你经常会忘记自己有病，所以——”

“操。”詹姆斯骂了一声，“这他妈也有人信吗？”

“有啊。现在坐在客厅撸猫的那位不就完全相信了吗？”

“……”所以只要事关他的“巴基”，史蒂夫就什么都会相信。詹姆斯很不爽地撇撇嘴，想了想又问，“但这种事有什么必要？我非得在他面前装成智障吗？”

“没人叫你装智障。”

“他就是这么认为的。”

“那是他的事，又不是我们问题。”山姆说，“托尼只是给他一个借口来找你。公园人多口杂，他不会在那种公众地方说‘我是黑社会大佬’的。”

“事实上这根本就多此一举，我完全没必要去看那什么医生、搞什么狗屁‘复诊’。”詹姆斯说，“我他妈根本没病，你们为什么非得给我编这么狗屎的生活经历。”

“卖惨。”山姆气冲冲地嚷嚷，“而且是你把我拖下水在先的，受伤的是我好不好。等你挨那家伙两拳再跟我说不公平吧。”

“目标人物怎么可能会打‘巴基’。”克林特一边吃着东西一边插嘴。

“哈，你吃醋了吗？”换好衣服的詹姆斯下意识地打开门，刚把语带讽刺的“萨米”说出口，就看到门口站着的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这人正黑着脸盯着詹姆斯，看起来非常、非常不高兴。

“你在跟谁聊天？”史蒂夫问。

“……同事。”在听到山姆的一声怒骂之后，詹姆斯把电话挂断，一脸无辜地看着史蒂夫，“怎么了？”

“那家伙还有骚扰你吗？”史蒂夫抬了抬手臂，试图拥抱詹姆斯，但很快把手放下，表情从愤怒变成自责，“对不起，巴基，我……”

“Hey，够了。”詹姆斯看到他这样子居然有点想上前给他一个抱抱，就像最近频繁做的梦那样把那个看不清脸的金发小男孩紧紧抱住。他上前一步，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，向外张望了一下，“我饿了，先吃点东西再出发怎么样？”

史蒂夫愣了愣，身体僵了一下。詹姆斯抬起头，疑惑地看着他。这男人的表情变了又变，这会儿看起来像个得到了奖赏的小孩子。他把手搭在詹姆斯的手背上，珍惜地摸了一下又一下。

“我多要了几包糖包。”史蒂夫用清澈的蓝眼睛看着詹姆斯，分明在等待着夸奖，“你可以全部放进去。”

**

詹姆斯一脸不爽地坐在椅子上，闷闷地看着办公桌后坐着的那个身材瘦削的金发男人。穿着白袍的金发医生带着职业性的微笑，推了推眼镜，又跟詹姆斯说了两句话。

每次听见男人叫他“巴恩斯先生”，都会让詹姆斯内心涌起不祥预感。

见鬼，他怎么就没想到会是这个人……詹姆斯有点不安地跺了跺脚，看着“医生”的表情变得更加凝重。他当然认得“贝坦尼医生”，见面的次数多得数不清了，但——该死的为什么从来没人跟他说过他的“主治医生”是贾维斯？

“别怕，巴基。”史蒂夫显然误会了詹姆斯的躁动，只把这些小动作都理解为紧张，还把自己的椅子拉近了一点，伸出手拍了拍詹姆斯的后背，十分真诚地看着对方，“我在这呢。”

就是因为你在才更害怕。詹姆斯没敢回话，反而盯紧了贾维斯，想知道接下来究竟要搞什么鬼。他可没有做过什么检查，也就不可能有什么报告。虽然说只是假冒的黄绿医生，但一本正经地胡说八道这种事贾维斯真的做得来吗？病历啊、报告之类的，如果是警察伪造的话，会不会也算是违法犯罪活动啊。

“你还是回避一下比较好吧，”看着贾维斯礼貌的微笑看出一身鸡皮疙瘩的詹姆斯偏过头，“史蒂……夫。”

这该是理所当然的吧？看病的又不是史蒂夫——詹姆斯原本以为这个奇奇怪怪的黑社会大佬会立刻同意，但当他的目光从贾维斯身上挪开，落到史蒂夫这边时，却会看到这男人一脸备受打击的表情？看起来这么委屈——你究竟有什么好委的啊，大佬？！

史蒂夫看詹姆斯不愿让他留下来，反而求助般转头看着办公桌后的“医生”。他什么话都还没说，贾维斯就先点头应允：“如果巴恩斯先生不介意的话。之前也是威尔逊先生陪着他过来的，不过……”

“所以那个人什么都知道？”真是哪壶不开提哪壶。詹姆斯听着史蒂夫的语气变得愈来愈重，还夹带这明显的酸味，心里只好祈祷山姆以后都不要出现在史蒂夫面前，他可不想帮这个死得这么凄惨的队友收尸。“巴基，你愿意把那个混蛋留下来，却不能让我陪在身边吗？”

“能能能，你能呆在这里到到你想走为止。”詹姆斯翻了个白眼，长长地舒了口气，“这有什么好争的，这破地方你想待到什么时候随你喜欢。”

“不……我只是想待在你身边，”史蒂夫抬起眼看着他，语气又变得温柔起来，“你在哪里，我就去哪里。”

“……？”这是什么发展？詹姆斯有点迷茫地看着史蒂夫把他的手握住，身体前倾，越凑越近。

“咳咳。”贾维斯适时地清了清嗓子，这才制止了史蒂夫的不明意图。詹姆斯回过头看看他，明明还是满脸微笑，为什么总觉得这么危险。

“巴恩斯先生换了新的男朋友吗？”这句问题来得没头没脑，詹姆斯还来不及说什么，身边的史蒂夫倒是已经激动地回答了：

“巴基已经跟那个人分手了，现在他们什么关系都没有。”

“啊，原来是这样。”贾维斯点点头，开始用电脑去看资料，一边装出漫不经心的样子，“以前威尔逊先生也经常不分场合地亲亲抱抱……嗯，我想在医院的话还是严肃一点比较好。”

完蛋。

詹姆斯看到史蒂夫越来越黑的脸，心想山姆究竟做了什么，怎么好像全世界都在针对他。


	6. 6

贾维斯把水杯递过来时詹姆斯并没有马上接过，而是坐在病床上警惕地看着他。詹姆斯有点搞不清楚刚刚到底发生了什么，他记得贾维斯叫他在病床上躺好，说是要给他做个什么检查。当时他只顾着心慌了，毕竟史蒂夫·罗杰斯接下来会赖在他身边，不知道贾维斯的“检查报告”能不能在史蒂夫面前造假。虽然知道提及“巴基”时史蒂夫就会突然宕机，但这并不表示完全没有风险，万一目标人物真的有医学常识呢？

詹姆斯也没有任何办法。当着史蒂夫的面跟贾维斯交流任务内容自然是不可能的，万一被史蒂夫发现詹姆斯并不是他一直寻找的“巴基”，恐怕他和贾维斯都会被大卸八块——字面意义上的。

他听从贾维斯的话照做，躺在那张窄小又不舒服的病床上，听着贾维斯念诗一样用慢悠悠的语调说话，居然真的迷迷糊糊地睡着了。詹姆斯也不清楚这到底是为什么，到他莫名其妙地醒过来时房间里就只剩下他和贾维斯两人了。詹姆斯看着他递过来那杯水，疑心之前——他也不知道是多久之前，说不定现在已经到饭点了——“医生”给他的水里有强效安眠药，也就更加没法在信任这个不知道是不是同事的男人了。

但既然托尼信任他……詹姆斯看着笑容不减的贾维斯，心里依旧发毛，可还是顺从地喝了一小口。

“是刚从饮水机里接的纯净水，”贾维斯翻了翻他手上的文件，“你在担心什么？”

“……不，我没在担心。”詹姆斯放下手中被捏得有点变形的纸杯，四处张望着寻找什么。这下可真让他慌张起来了，詹姆斯转向贾维斯，紧张地问：“史蒂夫呢？”

贾维斯难得地中断了手头上的工作，抬起头看着他。詹姆斯不太明白这眼神是什么意思，他跟贾维斯交情没多深，顶多就在警局里看到他、打个招呼，其他的话题基本上都是围绕着他的“Sir”转。如果不是这次“任务”，他根本不知道贾维斯姓贝坦尼——噢，那可能也不是他的真实姓氏。

“罗杰斯先生刚刚跟你说过——”贾维斯的话刚开了个头，就被慌慌张张地跑进来的史蒂夫打断。贾维斯对着他笑了笑，又若无其事地低下头继续看他的报告。

“你刚刚去哪里了？”詹姆斯问。他也不知道为什么自己会这么不高兴——史蒂夫主动离开他，这可是跟贾维斯交流“任务目标”的好时机。难道是在气史蒂夫打断了他和贾维斯难得的“友好交流”吗？詹姆斯很想否定这个想法，但除此之外还有什么值得生气的——难道是因为史蒂夫一声不吭地离开他吗？

“巴基，我刚刚跟你说过……”史蒂夫拿着手机，屏幕还亮着，通话记录里最新一条记录是“娜塔莎”。他看了看屏幕，犹豫了一下，最后把手机递到詹姆斯面前，连屏幕都没有关掉，“看，刚刚娜塔莎给我电话，说她正好在这附近，能不能载她一程……”

这男人还很小心仔细地观察着詹姆斯的表情，看到詹姆斯皱起眉便立刻闭上嘴，可怜兮兮地看着他。

“噢。”詹姆斯含糊地应了一声。他对这个名字有点印象，史蒂夫一开始就跟他说过有这么一个“朋友”。现在看来，这很可能真的是女朋友。詹姆斯觉得更加不高兴了，连看都不想再看这手机一眼，也没再看史蒂夫，只转过头举起杯子把放在一边的水咕咚咚地喝光。

“巴基，你生气了吗？”史蒂夫把手机递出的动作维持到詹姆斯喝完水、擦完嘴，发现对方真的完全没想要接过它，他才把手机屏幕关上，把它塞回口袋里，“我和娜特……娜塔莎只是普通朋友，她是……”

虽然这语气和语速听起来都像是急切地想要解释，但詹姆斯明显地听出了一点窃喜的味道。他知道史蒂夫很高兴，而理由居然是他在生气。詹姆斯不知道把自己惹毛对史蒂夫有什么好处，可能这个该死的黑社会大佬有什么奇怪的嗜好。詹姆斯想了想，说不定真正的巴基就是被史蒂夫给气死的。

如果平时遇到这种变态，詹姆斯一定毫不犹豫直接上前就是一拳。但史蒂夫是他的任务，他不能主动败坏好感，对不对？詹姆斯一直觉得自己是个非常优秀的警察，到现在甚至觉得自己有些优秀过头了。

“我为什么要生气？”詹姆斯把水杯捏成一团扔到垃圾桶，耳边传来贾维斯用偷笑憋出来的咳嗽声。他不想回头看这个黄绿医生，只抬起头专心对付目标人物。

这个专门惹他生气的怪人居然用一种无辜的眼神看着他。詹姆斯看着那双眼睛又想到自家的狗，每次他和猫玩时那条笨狗都会这样眼巴巴地看着他。就算他不陪它玩，只是静静地看它几秒，这笨蛋都会高兴得两眼放光。

这个笨蛋也一样。只要跟他说一声“你的巴基回来了”，无论多扯淡的理由他也乐意相信。只要能给他一个“巴基”就好，对不？

詹姆斯烦躁地扯了扯头发。他早就该剪一剪了，但最近一直都没有空闲。如果不是这个临时任务的话，他本该安心地在小公寓里撸猫逗狗，还能腾出一个小时来，散步到离他家不远的理发店剪个发。

史蒂夫绕到他身后去，温柔地打理起他的头发来。橡皮筋不知道时什么时候又为什么而准备的，史蒂夫笨拙却努力着，最后终于成功地把詹姆斯梳起了短短的小辫子，用橡皮筋缠了两圈，把它固定好。

詹姆斯不知怎么的想到那个叫做娜塔莎的女人。黑社会大佬的女人……他想，说不定也是个不太好惹的角色。

不知道史蒂夫是不是经常帮她梳理头发扎辫子，又有没有经常带她到处兜风。

詹姆斯想不到女人应该长什么样，好像什么样的人都不应该站在史蒂夫身边。然后他想到——这吓了他自己一跳——那个跟他一模一样的男人挽着史蒂夫的手臂，和史蒂夫拥抱，接吻。

那是巴基。那一定是巴基。詹姆斯烦躁地抖着腿，甚至不耐烦地站起身往外跑。他想摆脱那个画面。太诡异了，就算是“巴基”，可那顶着他的脸！詹姆斯一边想着巴基，却又觉得越来越难受。不仅仅是恼怒和惊恐，还有更奇妙的——醋意。

他在嫉妒巴基。明明他们长得一模一样，但他们并不是同一个人。史蒂夫可从来都没有正眼看过他，只是一直透过他去看巴基的影子。所有的温柔和善意都是给“巴基”的，而詹姆斯知道自己也只是利用这一点来靠近史蒂夫。

但最该死的是，他真的动心了。

詹姆斯听见史蒂夫还在身后叫喊着，越来越近的脚步声也证明那个愚蠢的目标人物追出来了。他想停下来等一等史蒂夫，但一声声的“巴基”却让他不得不加快脚步想逃跑。

詹姆斯冲进电梯，匆匆按下关门键。可穷追不舍的男人又很合时地用手挡住电梯门，强行挤进电梯里。

“巴基，巴基，”史蒂夫喘着气，“你怎么了？为什么突然生气？”

“我没在生气。”詹姆斯看着电梯里的电子屏，数字在不断递减。

“如果我有哪里做得不对……”史蒂夫在他身边来回踱步，“是因为娜塔莎吗？你不想我去找娜塔莎，对吗？”

电子屏幕显示一个红色的“3”。詹姆斯抬起头盯着那个小屏幕，不愿意分神看史蒂夫一眼。他是生气了，还不只是生气了。娜塔莎也好，巴基也好，全都是他生气的对象，也是他嫉妒的对象。

而他现在也开始生史蒂夫的气。詹姆斯又从他的声音里听出了一点喜悦，好像因为他气恼娜塔莎是什么值得高兴的事。

“巴基，你说说话，好吗？”史蒂夫拉住詹姆斯的手臂，“该不会是复发了吧？刚刚还好好的……巴基，你还记得我是谁吗？我们回去找贝坦尼医生看看——”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”詹姆斯终于回过头去看看史蒂夫，果然看到这个男人眼睛又在放光，“我他妈根本没病。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，停顿了片刻。

“不，你只是不知道自己的病情。”他坚定地说，“医生刚刚告诉我——”

“那他妈根本就不是什么医生！你怎么就不明白，我根本就没病！”詹姆斯觉得很烦。这任务也不想做了，给他一枪，马上崩了他得了。

刚刚究竟都经历了什么。詹姆斯只觉得自己有点不太像自己了，他不记得自己有这么喜欢史蒂夫，喜欢到连命都可以不要。

史蒂夫惊愕地站在原地，瞪大眼睛看着詹姆斯，看起来更加担忧了。不知道贾维斯究竟跟他说了什么，让他如此坚信詹姆斯病得不轻。

小屏幕上的数字变成了“1”，但电梯里的两个人都没反应过来。电梯门打开时，史蒂夫还拉着詹姆斯的手，而詹姆斯还在凶巴巴地瞪着史蒂夫看。

电梯口站着的红发女郎正嚼着口香糖，看到里面仅有的两个男人时发出了一声意味深长又不明所指的“噢”。她的目光从史蒂夫身上落到詹姆斯那边，好奇地上下打量了他一番，最后盯着史蒂夫的手——他正拉着詹姆斯手臂。

史蒂夫像被烫到一样缩了手。

“嗨，娜特。”他说，一边用手顶住电梯门。

“我打扰到你们了吗？”娜塔莎打趣道，对着詹姆斯笑了笑，“你的小男朋友好像不太欢迎我。”

岂止不欢迎，简直充满敌意。詹姆斯盯着这个女人看了好一会儿，才移开目光，转而看向史蒂夫。

“他，他是巴基，现在叫做詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”詹姆斯听到前半句就不满地皱起了眉头，而史蒂夫没有发现，只挠了挠发红的脸颊，结结巴巴地解释，“我们，额，不是那种……别开玩笑了，娜特，他不是我男朋友。”

詹姆斯觉得自己好像被狠狠地锤了一拳，难受得有点想吐。他本想说些什么，但最后都放弃了，干脆地闭上嘴什么也不说。

史蒂夫拉着他走出电梯，还关切地叮嘱了他几句从贾维斯那里听来的废话。詹姆斯一声不吭地听着，看看史蒂夫，目光又会忍不住瞟向他身边的红发女孩。

娜塔莎。詹姆斯默念了一遍这个名字，心想她长得真不错，也难怪史蒂夫会喜欢她。他也可能会喜欢这样的女孩，身材很好，性格也很好。红头发，哦，红头发也很好。

詹姆斯盯着娜塔莎看，越看越觉得她什么都很好，简直无可挑剔。史蒂夫眼光也很好，他们应该可以走到一起的。他想，就没有什么如果，他怎么会异想天开到觉得史蒂夫会喜欢他。

就算史蒂夫喜欢的是巴基，他也不是巴基，充其量算是个替代品。

“巴基！”察觉到詹姆斯一路无话的史蒂夫可算是回过头来了，却发现对方静静地看着娜塔莎，好像在欣赏什么艺术品一样。他觉得那眼神充满了爱意，瞬间就惊慌起来。

娜塔莎吹了声口哨，朝史蒂夫眨眨眼。詹姆斯没读懂这些小动作的含义，可史蒂夫怒气冲冲的声音让他明白自己做错了事——他盯着娜塔莎看太久了。

这小混蛋占有欲变得这么强了吗？——这想法在詹姆斯脑海里一闪而过，但浓烈的酸意瞬间就把所有都盖过去了。他在小车后座停下脚步，史蒂夫皱起眉头盯着他看，而娜塔莎看好戏一般在他们两人中间来回扫视。

她猜到这两个男人可能一时半会都只会呆站着静静对视，干脆拉开车门主动地钻进车里。

詹姆斯把目光移向娜塔莎。

来时他坐的是副驾，听着史蒂夫从小时候扯到昨天今早，又开始畅想根本不存在的未来。他从来都没想过自己可能一直坐了别人的位置。

史蒂夫还在看着他。詹姆斯不太明白史蒂夫的眼神里究竟有什么深意——他只当那是史蒂夫对他的警告。

“巴基”的身份再好用，总有些东西还是碰不得的。

詹姆斯拉开后座车门，在史蒂夫的注视下乖乖地坐进去，顺手带上车门。

“我以为你们要在外面对视一个世纪了，望夫石们。”娜塔莎一边嚼口香糖一边说，“你们平时都喜欢什么也不说，只用眼神交流吗？”

“把腿放下。”史蒂夫回避了她的问题。他调了调后视镜，从小镜子看到无精打采的詹姆斯。

詹姆斯没有抬起头再看娜塔莎一眼，也同样不再看史蒂夫。他坐在后座，发现这里的另一位“乘客”——旺达的巴基熊。小熊被带走以后詹姆斯就没再见过它，他一度以为史蒂夫会好好收藏的，没想到也不过是把它随意地扔在车上。詹姆斯抱起小熊，第一次发现这小玩偶也挺可爱的。

“说真的，你们平时都怎么交流？”娜塔莎的声音从前座响起，“你从来没说过你的巴基不爱说话。能把你迷得这么神魂颠倒，我以为会是个更有魅力的男人。”

史蒂夫只是不满地哼了一声。

娜塔莎也不说话了。

“放点音乐怎么样？”女孩提议，但没等谁响应就直接把收音机打开。她熟练地调频，转到了一个音乐电台，听着电台里放出的歌曲，权当歌单随机播放。

有点声音正好，比三个人都一言不发好得多。詹姆斯静静坐在后排，低头看着小熊。他揉了揉巴基熊的眼睛，越看越觉得它们好像有什么不对劲。但他没来得及细想，就听到坐在前面的女孩开口说话了：

“你跟他说过吗？”

“说什么？”史蒂夫从后视镜看向詹姆斯，但他的巴基依然不愿意抬起头来看他。他后悔刚刚语气太冲，可是……史蒂夫只是害怕。他总觉得詹姆斯看着娜塔莎的眼神有些不一样，和看着普通朋友时完全不同。

“你不是吧，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎“啧啧”了两声，“你找了他这么多年，什么都没跟他说吗？”

“……”史蒂夫摇摇头。他没什么心情跟娜塔莎闲聊，全副心思都放在后座的詹姆斯身上了。他试着缓和他和巴基之间的气氛——就算要道歉，也得先让对方听见他说话。“巴基，你待会想去哪里吗？”

“回家。”詹姆斯把巴基熊的手拉起来，做了个捶打的动作。

“我觉得你应该跟他说些更实际的。”娜塔莎直接侧过身对着史蒂夫，“可以把你想的都告诉他，不要再绕圈子了。你为了巴基可是连命都豁出去了，在他面前说两句真心话有这么难吗？”

詹姆斯在后座听得一清二楚。

他可以向总部汇报工作了——大概马上就能和这操蛋的任务以及这个男人说再见了。听起来，史蒂夫要跟娜塔莎结婚了。

只希望接下来的任务里托尼不要真的让他去干掉史蒂夫。詹姆斯知道他可能宁可自杀都不想用枪口对着那个男人。


	7. 7

公寓的铁门正遭受严刑敲击，不知名的来访者怕是把它当成了训练场上任人捶打的沙包了。正在自己屋内撸猫逗狗看电视的詹姆斯被这催命般的敲门声吵得更加心烦意乱，把闷闷不乐的猫咪放在大狗背上，把拖鞋往脚上一套便踢踢踏踏地走去开了门。

这是山姆·威尔逊。就算他穿了一件长得几乎拖地的大衣、不知道搞什么鬼把领子立起来遮住半张脸，还不放心地戴了个口罩，又装模作样地戴上了墨镜，但詹姆斯还是一眼就认出来这就是他的同事兼损友山姆。他站在门口，一手扯着衣领，一手举起保持着敲门的动作——这个动作随着门被詹姆斯打开而中断，最后变成了傻乎乎地把手停在半空中。山姆紧张地四处张望，确认没有人发现自己，才一个闪身溜进詹姆斯的公寓去，还顺手帮詹姆斯把门关上，最后背靠着门大口大口地喘着粗气。

他们现在所在的地方不是由托尼提供的、布满摄像头和窃听器的大公寓，而是詹姆斯用自己的工资租下来的一房一厅一卫一阳台的小房子。这房子地段偏僻得很，空间面积也小得有点可怜，可以说除了租金便宜以外没有什么可取之处。山姆不止一次说过这里是个“小鸟笼”，逼仄得几乎转个身都会撞墙。还好詹姆斯很会收拾打理，所有东西看起来都井井有条，空间看起来好歹还是能住人，若是换了别人住在这种地方，恐怕没过多久就连走路的空间都要没有了。山姆平时不爱到詹姆斯家来——这地方他也只来过两三次，每次都不舒服得很。客厅只有一张沙发，但那又破又旧的沙发显然不适合两个大男人同时坐上去，山姆发誓他听到过沙发吱吱嘎嘎的呻吟声。而且坐在那张沙发上实在挤得吓人，每次都和詹姆斯挨得太近，热得要命不说（詹姆斯家的客厅里没有空调，风扇坏了好久，但他觉得没什么用就干脆修也不修就收起来了），老是被他家的蠢狗用威胁的眼神盯着、那傻大只还龇牙咧嘴一副凶相，山姆就总觉得非常心累。但此时他已经管不了这么多了，嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨了两句就快步走到那张沙发上，一屁股坐下去。

“你搞什么？”山姆摘下墨镜和口罩，瞪着詹姆斯问。

詹姆斯同样瞪着他：“这话应该我来问你吧？你穿成这样来我这干什么？”

看到主人生气的大狗也咧嘴露出牙齿，凶巴巴地瞪着山姆，发出了警告的呜呜声。猫在它的背上踩了两脚，闷闷不乐地走开了。

“托尼说联系不上你。”山姆脱下大衣往沙发上一甩。

“我他妈请了假，”詹姆斯有点气恼，“我不信托尼·史塔克真的找不到我。他明明知道我住在这儿，要找到我容易得很。”

他信誓旦旦。入职时分明填过资料，上面就有他住的这个破公寓的地址；更何况还有什么是托尼不知道的？詹姆斯才不相信贾维斯连一个地址都查不出来——他总觉得贾维斯消息灵通得不太像个人，更像个搜索引擎什么的。

山姆骂了一声。

“托尼说他没有批假。该说你的手机关机了，人也不在那公寓里——连猫狗都不在。他说得像是罗杰斯发现了你的真实身份然后把你宰了一样……”

“你知道他不会。”詹姆斯听见史蒂夫的名字，又觉得满肚子闷气，嘟嘟囔囔着。

山姆疑惑地瞟了他一眼。这一眼足以让詹姆斯闭上嘴了，他压下嘴角瞪着山姆，脸上又是那副被欺负了、委屈得过分的表情。这表情只能骗到新朋友吧——大概，山姆早就对此见惯不怪了，他自认没这么容易被詹姆斯骗到。他在詹姆斯的注视下走进厨房，在那个跟公寓十分匹配的、小得可怜的冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，一把拉开拉环。“啪滋”一声过后，山姆灌了两口啤酒。

“所以你怎么回事？”他轻轻打了个嗝，直勾勾地盯着詹姆斯，“我可不知道你会擅离职守。是不是目标人物对你做了什么？”

“什么都没有。”詹姆斯的嘴角弯得更低，“史……目标人物什么都没干，我也什么事都没有。我跟你说过了，我请过假的。”

“你他妈请了多长时间的假？！我快一个星期没见你了。还有，见鬼，我知道平时你也不怎么用手机，但是别一直不开机好不？”山姆把啤酒罐搁在桌上，朝詹姆斯伸出手，“手机呢？你不想开机我来帮你开好了。”

“扔了。”詹姆斯说。

“什么？”

“我把手机扔到垃圾车里了。”詹姆斯耸耸肩，一脸无辜，“我请了两天假，也跟托尼说过要把之前攒下的休假都补上……”

“你想放假放到什么时候？别忘了你可还有任务在身！”山姆嚷嚷道，“你在发什么疯？我还以为你有什么急事，或者真的遇到了什么意外！请假也只发短信，连个电话都不打？！妈的，我看过你发给托尼的短信了，‘请两天假’？多说两个字会死？”

“后面还有一条短信的，我说要休假——”

“得了得了，”山姆摆摆手，“我不跟你争这个。你突然请假搞什么？目标人物搞定了吗？”

詹姆斯撇撇嘴：“搞不定的，他要结婚了。”

山姆沉默了半晌，才憋出一句：“什么？”

“娜塔莎。”

“不，我没听懂。”山姆喝完剩下的啤酒，把易拉罐扔到垃圾桶里，“你在说什么傻话？娜塔莎又是谁？”

“史蒂夫的女朋友，”詹姆斯看着地面，“他们要结婚了。”

“你等等，我怎么从来没听说过这件事？”山姆敲了敲太阳穴，眉头紧锁，“你跟总部汇报过吗？”

詹姆斯摇摇头，一言不发。

山姆又沉默了好一会儿，才突然反应过来似的开口问：“等一下，目标人物要结婚跟你的任务有什么关系吗？”

詹姆斯抬起头。山姆看到他脸上分明写着“我不开心”几个大字。

拜托，兄弟！你不开心也不能玩失踪啊！山姆被气得翻了个白眼，想了想，决定转移话题：“你现在收集但多少目标人物的犯罪证据？”

“没有。”詹姆斯茫然地摇摇头，“我只知道他要结婚了。”

山姆又翻了个白眼。

“你打定主意要跟我谈这个？认真的吗，兄弟？”詹姆斯不说话，但那表情明摆着就是等着他说些什么——最好是什么新消息，比如“婚礼取消了”之类的。山姆突然觉得自己跑过来找詹姆斯是个错误。“好吧……好吧，我认输了。事实就是我们从来没有收到消息说目标人物要结婚了，你从来没跟总部报告过他有女朋友。”

“贾维斯怎么说的？”

“关贾维斯什么事？”山姆一头雾水。

“他知道。”詹姆斯一脸认真，好像在说贾维斯什么都知道。

“他什么都没说，”山姆说，“就算他知道也不会跟我们说的，你也清楚这个人……”

山姆说话间，原本正窝在角落舔毛的猫不紧不慢地走到门边坐下，伸出爪子轻轻地挠了挠门。本来正站在詹姆斯身边，一边傻乎乎地摇着尾巴，一边凶巴巴地盯着山姆的大狗忽然转过头去看着前门，又陷入了古怪的戒备状态。

“那托尼呢？”詹姆斯没有理会两只反常的小动物，在发现山姆把注意力转到这两只小家伙身上后显得有些不耐烦。

“他在警局啊。”

“托尼说了什么？”詹姆斯向前走了两步，就差伸手把山姆的脸拨过来看着自己了。明明语气听起来这么不友善——甚至是带着点恼怒的情绪，但脸上还是一副委屈的表情。

山姆好像明白了为什么要派詹姆斯去执行这个任务了。他缩了缩脖子，下意识地跟詹姆斯保持距离：“他说了挺多的，你想知道什么？”

“任务。”詹姆斯撇撇嘴。

猫爪子还在继续挠门，发出了难听的嘎嘎声。大狗不情不愿地往门口走去，呜呜声在喉咙里翻滚。

“他叫你赶紧回去……”山姆看着门口，不知怎的总觉得有种不祥预感，“去应付你的大金毛。”

詹姆斯看了看正站在门口垂着尾巴呜呜叫的大狗，又回过头疑惑地看看山姆：“什么？我没有养金毛。”他的狗好像不是金毛犬，詹姆斯从来没给它做过血统鉴定之类的检查，或者它是一只串串。那只是詹姆斯在路边捡回来的一直狗崽，他从来都没指望那是纯种，也没考虑过这些。

“托尼说，”山姆咽了咽，模仿着托尼的语气说话，“‘你的金毛要把我烦死了，快回来应付他’。”

“哦……噢。”詹姆斯想了一会，心情明显好了不少，原本本压得向下弯的嘴角也开始悄悄上扬了。他站在原地，向山姆点点头，“所以没有婚礼。”

“为什么你这么在意这个？”山姆问，但詹姆斯抬起眼看着他——妈的，他居然觉得这个大男人眼里闪着泪光——于是善良的威尔逊把“反正他只是你的任务”这句话收回去，鬼使神差地补了一句：“谁都看得出来如果那家伙真的要结婚，也应该是跟你……”

话还没说完，山姆就打了个冷颤。

詹姆斯终于露出了笑容。但这个明朗得迷人（甚至有点吓到山姆）的表情没有持续多久，詹姆斯很快又沮丧地叹了口气。

“又怎么了？”

“不是我。”

“哈？”

“那不会是我，”詹姆斯惨兮兮地说，脸上又恢复了那副委屈的表情，好像刚刚的笑容不过是山姆的幻觉，“史蒂夫只喜欢‘巴基’，不是我。”

“这有什么区别吗？”山姆摊摊手，想跟詹姆斯好好讲道理，“你就是他的巴基啊。”

詹姆斯垂着脑袋，摇了摇头。

山姆还想说什么，又不知道哪些话对方比较爱听又比较贴近现实。他想来想去，还是觉得自己可能闭嘴比较合适，便什么也不说，只伸出手去拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀。

猫好像把门当成了磨爪器一样挠个不停，这种嗜好好像还传染给那条呆头呆脑的大狗，连它也开始伸出前爪一下一下地拍打前门。唯一不同的可能是猫咪看起来像撒娇，而大狗一看就知道正怒气冲冲。

“我觉得你还是不要想太多比较好，兄弟。”山姆打了个哆嗦，看了看门口，“快打起精神来，我们都需要你。”

他犹豫着走向门口。这破公寓的大门没有猫眼，看不到外面站着的是谁，但山姆肯定外面有人。他刚走出两步，又退回来，轻轻拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀。

“你知道，罗杰斯也需要你。”山姆说。

詹姆斯抬起头来看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来像哭过似的。山姆吓得缩了缩手，下意识地看向门口，背后寒气森森，好像有人往他衣服里塞了一大包冰块。

“呜呜……汪！”狗终于不耐烦地叫出声，转过头看着自家主人。它对山姆的敌意好像因为门外的人而减轻了不少，大概因为跟那人比起来，山姆就不构成威胁了。

“你……你约了什么人来吗？”山姆问，有下意识地退了两步。

詹姆斯看着他仔细想了想，摇摇头。

“托尼他……”山姆看了看窗外，琢磨着从窗口爬出去，“噢，对，如果他会来找你就不会叫我过来了……操他的。”

詹姆斯不明所以地看着山姆。从狗叫开始他就变得怪怪的，一面惊慌失措地盯着门口，一面不停地倒退着走向窗口。詹姆斯住的楼层不算高——三楼，但从这个高度跳下去的话还是有可能挂掉的，再怎么着也会摔断点什么。

“你要干嘛？”詹姆斯听见了敲门声，但他眼睛还盯着这个神经兮兮的同事。山姆已经把窗打开了，半个身子探出窗外。

“你没看到吗？我在想办法逃生！”山姆说着，又返回屋内，脚步匆匆地跑到窄小的阳台去，“妈的，我怎么忘了可以从这里……”

詹姆斯很快就没有心思去看山姆了。

门外的人焦急地开口叫唤：“巴基？巴基？你在里面吗？”

噢，果然是该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。山姆奋不顾身地爬上阳台护栏，身体贴着墙往隔壁房间蹭过去。

詹姆斯就像触电一般停在原处，定睛看着紧闭的门。猫还在不停地用爪子挠着，狗发出哼哼的鼻音，可怜兮兮地看着他。

“巴基？我听到里面有声音了……你在吗？”史蒂夫更加急切地拍着门，吓得猫咪往后退了好几步，“是不是还有谁在？你怎么了，还好吗？”

史蒂夫的声音好像有点颤抖，而詹姆斯还听着他安抚般说着“不要怕”。屋内的男人迟疑着走上前，路过大狗身边时这笨家伙受挫一般垂头丧气地趴在地上。他将手搭在门把上，好像用了极大的力气才能把它转动。

门外等候着的史蒂夫急得满头大汗。门打开的一瞬间他满脸的惊恐和担忧就一扫而光，表情像虔诚的信徒亲眼目睹神迹。他急不可耐地推开门，一把抱住詹姆斯，又很快松开了拥抱，认真仔细地上下打量着对方。

“你还好吗？”

“你怎么在这？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，看着詹姆斯水汪汪的眼睛，不自觉地伸出手在他眼角处蹭了蹭，想擦掉并不存在的泪痕。

“我去你家找你，到公园找你，到游乐场，到超市……”史蒂夫把詹姆斯搂进怀中，收紧双臂，“我跑遍了所有能去的地方，所有你可能会在，都没有找到你，巴基。”

詹姆斯呆呆地现在原处，有点不知所措。他不太明白自己为什么会抖得这么厉害，好像需要靠着史蒂夫才能站稳。也许应该要伸出手臂抱着这个男人，他想，但身体好像又出了什么毛病，连呼吸都有点困难。

一定是因为缺氧产生的幻觉，他竟然觉得这哈黑社会大佬的声音在发颤。

“……我怕你又这样消失了，就像那时候一样，巴基。”史蒂夫把脑袋埋在詹姆斯的颈窝，轻轻地、撒娇似的蹭了蹭。詹姆斯隐隐约约觉得被蹭过的地方有点濡湿。

“你不能用我的衣服擦鼻涕。”他嘟囔着。

史蒂夫终于笑了一声——詹姆斯觉得这男人的笑声和笑容都让他轻松不少。他好歹能动了，抬起手拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，想拥抱又赶紧把手臂收回，装作若无其事。

“你为什么会在这种地方？”史蒂夫看了看昏暗的房子，又皱起眉头。

詹姆斯努力想找个合理的借口，但失败了。他不想让史蒂夫知道自己一直住在这种地方。他清了清嗓子，憋红了脸反问：“你又怎么找到这里来的？”

史蒂夫脸色阴沉。

“我刚刚在路上见到了……那个人。”

“那个人？”詹姆斯眨眨眼，“谁？”

“山姆……威尔逊。”史蒂夫认真地想着什么，“他看起来古怪极了，穿得像个逃犯。我担心你的失踪和那混蛋有关，就一路跟着他……”

史蒂夫咬了咬牙。詹姆斯立刻想到了阳台上的那个人，吓得僵了僵身体。

“我……我可没见过……那家伙。”詹姆斯咽了咽。

“我跟丢了。”史蒂夫气恼地说，“是因为那个混蛋还有骚扰你，所以你才跑到这里来的，对吧，巴基？”

詹姆斯机械地点了点头。

“手机……搞丢了。”他心虚地低下头，一边道歉——对那个被迫逃到阳台去的最佳同事，“抱歉。”

“没关系，没关系，”史蒂夫慌乱起来，“巴基，巴基，你永远不需要跟我道歉。无论发生什么事都好，你知道的，我……”

詹姆斯又弯下嘴角。

“你可真是个好朋友，”他说，眼睛又下意识地瞟向地面，“有你在身边可真好啊。”

趴在地上的大狗抬起头，棕色的大眼睛闪闪发亮。它咧开嘴对詹姆斯笑，尾巴不断摆动带起了一阵风，看起来比平时傻气几百倍。

“朋……朋友？”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。

詹姆斯惨兮兮地看着这个金发男人，发现对方也一副快哭的表情。

“我们不是好朋友吗？”詹姆斯难过得撇撇嘴。

史蒂夫深深地叹了口气，但詹姆斯觉得他看起来比自己更惨。

“是。”

连声音都颤抖着，像极了刚刚表白被拒的蠢男孩。


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不小心走了剧情(Ｔ▽Ｔ)我真的只想写沙雕……（下）应该能沙雕回来（？？）

『我觉得情况不太妙。』

詹姆斯匆匆按下发送键把短信发出去，抬起头来刚好对上史蒂夫的目光。那个男人和店长聊了几句，每次詹姆斯偷看时他总会转过头来看看，不知道是发现了他在偷看还是从没移开目光，一直都留意着詹姆斯的一举一动。这或许都归功于自己曾经一声不吭地失踪了几天，詹姆斯想到前些天史蒂夫把他从那个破旧狭小的老公寓里带走时认真地给他打包行李的场景。他还是第一次看到除了检查犯罪现场以外有人会翻遍所有角落查找是不是有什么遗留物，好像真的担心詹姆斯会因为某些不起眼的小东西又一次折返、或者用这些东西做借口再次逃离他身边。

那之后也没什么可说的了。詹姆斯到最后——直到被史蒂夫·罗杰斯送回托尼为他准备的公寓时才想起为了躲避纯良得可疑的黑社会大佬铤而走险爬到邻居家里去的同事山姆·威尔逊。他背着罗杰斯偷偷地为山姆画了个十字，在史蒂夫炽热得过分的目光注视下收拾起名义上属于他的公寓，还特意用从自己家里带来的杂物挡在几个监控摄像头前——比如阳台挂起的绿萝上插两个没什么用的挡板、在房间书桌上的笔筒前放个台历、用不久前买下的“小队长与巴基熊”海报挂画挡住墙上某个不起眼的小洞。当然他不能保证已经完全除掉所有监视器，詹姆斯知道的只有那么几处，托尼没跟他说的一定更多。说实话他真的很想搬家——或许搬到目标人物家里去也是个不错的选择。

当然这想法200%夹着私心。闷在公寓的这些天里他可想得够多了，好吧，一定程度上也够少了。那种感觉真的太奇怪，詹姆斯不知道自己是不是曾经也经历过这样的事，一切都似曾相识，连他夜里做的梦都像真实发生过的事。可那又怎么可能呢？梦里的史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个弱不禁风的小孩——就是过去他梦见过的那个看不清脸的金发小子，总是躺在病床上、盖着死白色的薄被子、被顶上白得阴森恐怖的灯管照得像个死人的小男孩。他梦见有些看不清脸的年长女性——潜意识里他认定她们“年长”，比他年长得多，他向她们撒娇，然后她们就会偷偷地给他塞一点零嘴。全是甜食，很甜，很美味。他很喜欢这些小玩意儿，也偷偷藏起来一点给那个病床上的小男孩带去。

他记得自己在梦里偷偷亲吻了那个男孩。

——然而男孩最后推开了他。

詹姆斯总是在这个时候醒过来，他甚至没看清推开他的那个男孩脸上带着的是娇羞还是愤怒。但他真切地感觉到害怕，好像他犯下的是弥天大罪，用一辈子都无法弥补偿还。然后他想到什么理论、仅仅听过名字的弗洛伊德和《梦的解析》，猜想所有噩梦的根源都是因为他骗了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。好吧，该死的。詹姆斯知道自己不是史蒂夫一直在找的那个“巴基”，也很清楚自己应该尽早抽身。他觉得自己陷下去了，“关小黑屋”的那些日子里他就发现自己陷得太深。明明史蒂夫不在身边，詹姆斯却觉得整个世界都还是围绕着史蒂夫转——他的脑子也只围着那个男人转，好像除了他以外再也想不到别的什么。

这都什么跟什么。詹姆斯关掉手机屏幕，因为刚刚发出去的信息没有得到回应而失望到有些不爽。桌上歪着脑袋的巴基熊靠在餐牌上坐着，傻呆呆地跟他对视，好像也对现在的状况一无所知。他觉得这只小熊就是那天他带到公园去的那只，也是他在史蒂夫车上看到那只——他甚至觉得史蒂夫是随身携带着这只小熊，或许在詹姆斯不在的时候他还会对着这布偶说说心里话。

想到这詹姆斯居然觉得更加不爽了。他皱起眉头盯着穿着蓝色玩偶衣服的小熊，小熊看着他的眼神好像也变得凶巴巴了。

这小家伙鼓鼓囊囊的肚子和脑袋好像有些什么不对劲，但是……詹姆斯又说不出来有什么不妥。怎么看都只觉得它是一只看起来蠢蠢的普通玩偶。难道是他太多疑了吗？——当然也有可能是他在吃醋，不过吃一只玩偶小熊的醋实在太幼稚了。

詹姆斯伸出手把小熊脑袋摆正，头顶上方却传来了低沉的笑声，似乎是什么人被詹姆斯和巴基熊之间的“互动”逗乐了。詹姆斯撇撇嘴，下意识地叫出了“史蒂夫”，抬起头来却发现站在前面的不是他预料中的那位。

这是刚刚跟史蒂夫聊天的那位。今天一大早史蒂夫就拖着他上了车——尽管不想承认，但他和史蒂夫是字面意义上 的同住了（托尼管这叫“同居”，詹姆斯都懒得纠正他了）。他无法说服史蒂夫离开自己，在这件事上史蒂夫·罗杰斯变得意外倔强，而詹姆斯觉得自己变得莫名地顺从，好像他们之间本来就是这样的相处模式似的。反正他们就这样住在一起了，但是托尼准备的这个公寓虽然足够大，却并没有多余的房间，以至于这个黑社会大佬竟然沦落到睡沙发的地步——詹姆斯不是没有提议过交换，他来睡沙发、史蒂夫睡床，但这个男人根本就不愿意接受这样的提议，自顾自地守在詹姆斯的床边直到他睡着（当然只是装睡），才蹑手蹑脚地走出房间。

出门前詹姆斯还怀疑过是不是自己的身份已经暴露了、史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于决定动手杀了他。可是看着史蒂夫的表情又不像是准备做这种事的样子，反而看起来心情不错。虽然神神秘秘、一问三不答，但詹姆斯还是放心地跟他上了车。当然出门前还是给警局的同事留了信息，不过一直都没有回应。还好事实就是没有发生电视剧里上映的那种情况，没有谁被送到什么偏僻的破房子、没有械斗也没有枪杀。史蒂夫居然心血来潮地把他带到了这个叫做Asgard甜品店，还笑得阳光灿烂地跟他介绍这个甜品店的店主以及唯一的店员——说的是同一个人。

……也就是现在端着一盘不断抖动的布丁站在餐桌边上憋笑的男人。詹姆斯上下扫视了一遍这个男人，总觉得这人给自己的感觉跟史蒂夫有点相似。唔，金发、大胸、笑容……詹姆斯看向店长的脸，努力在自己的脑海里搜索史蒂夫刚刚作介绍时说的话。真尴尬，他好像记不清这个男人的名字了。

男人将布丁轻轻放下，搁下餐盘时这黄色的小点心还抖动了一下，上面棕色的焦糖也一摇一晃。然后他将小勺放在餐盘边上，金属和瓷盘碰撞时发出了一声清脆的撞击声。

“谢谢。”詹姆斯嘟哝了一句。他想起史蒂夫说过这个男人也是“他的好朋友”，詹姆斯不好判断这个是不是意味着他们还有什么别的关系。比如说这个甜品店其实不过是个幌子，实际上他们借此进行什么黑市交易……这种情况也不是没有遇到过。詹姆斯低下头看着餐桌上卖相很好的焦糖布丁，甜甜的蛋奶香味以及焦糖的味道幽幽萦绕着他的鼻尖，刺激着唾液分泌。他情不自禁地咽了咽唾沫，心下疑惑了一下为什么他会突然给自己送餐——或者这里面掺进了什么东西也不一定。

詹姆斯想到了什么，红了一下脸。上餐的男人自顾自地拉开了椅子，做到詹姆斯的对面去，顺手将餐盘又往詹姆斯身边推了推：“我听史蒂夫说你很喜欢甜食，这份布丁特意多放了糖。你可以试试合不合口味。”

詹姆斯扬了扬眉毛，看了一眼笑得亲切的金发男人，然后越过他去寻找史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身影。

“他在厨房。”金发男人摸了摸胡子，笑得更开怀了些，“别担心，我们不会伤害他的。”

厨房里传来了琐碎的声响。

“我不明白你的意思。”詹姆斯听着史蒂夫在厨房里捣鼓什么东西弄出来的声音，听起来确实不是危险的打斗声。他微微安下心来，可这个男人说的话又让他觉得有些古怪，“有谁想要伤害他吗？”

男人愣了一下，眨眨眼又笑起来。

“没有谁。”他摇摇头，立刻转换了话题，“史蒂夫跟我们说过很多关于你的事……我可以叫你巴基吗？还是叫你詹姆斯？”

詹姆斯咬了咬嘴唇。显然这个男人在隐瞒什么，他以为史蒂夫早就跟“巴基”说了而实际上根本没有被提及过的事。詹姆斯想要从这个人的口中探听出什么来。他扫了一眼放在桌面上的手机，他的同事们还没有回复，似乎完全放心史蒂夫带着他四处乱窜。想到同事的眼神，詹姆斯总觉得他们似乎从一开始就搞错了方向。这哪里是什么调查黑社会大佬啊，分明就是急着撮合他和史蒂夫，真像一群损友给刚刚谈恋爱的菜鸟们制造机会。这可真是……

“你可以叫我……巴基。”詹姆斯斟酌着说，同时瞪大眼睛无辜地看着对方，犹豫着要不要再问一次他的名字。但对方好像从他的表情读懂了什么，笑着再次作了一番自我介绍：

“索尔·奥丁森。叫我索尔就好，大家都这么叫我的。”索尔有点不好意思地挠挠头，“我弟弟也经常这么叫我，只有在生气的时候他才会叫我‘奥丁森’……所以还是不要这么叫我比较好。”

詹姆斯淡淡地“噢”了一声，目光从索尔的脸上又转到他身后。余光扫到索尔心照不宣的笑容，他反而有点气恼。这会儿他倒是觉得自己像个离不开母鸡的小鸡仔了。詹姆斯逼迫自己不再想史蒂夫，也不要再去看厨房，尽管他心里还在疑惑着那个男人究竟干什么去了，居然这么久不露面。

他低下头去看着造型有点圆润可爱的焦糖布丁。这小甜点好像知道自己马上就要面临被吃掉的命运了，吓得抖个不停。

“洛基……我是说我弟弟，他也很喜欢吃布丁。”詹姆斯刚拿起勺子，就听见索尔说了这句。他抬起头，有些疑惑地看着索尔。

“我觉得你和他有点相似……也许就喜欢甜点这点来说。”索尔的表情变得有点落寞，“如果他还在就好了，说不定你们两个能聊得来。”

“如果他还在”？詹姆斯把刚举起的勺子又放下，轻轻搁在托盘上几乎听不到碰撞声。他缓了口气，对着索尔说：“对不起，我不知道……额，节哀。”

索尔怔了怔：“什么？”

“关于你弟弟的事，我……”

“不，我想你误会了。”索尔失笑，“他只是去了别的地方。洛基喜欢到处跑，我也不知道他现在在哪里、又在做什么。但我总能找到他的——有时候我想他就是喜欢看着我满世界找他的狼狈相。”

詹姆斯眨眨眼。索尔笑着示意他吃布丁，他也不再客气，抓起勺子挖下一小块送到嘴里。真的很甜……很好吃。真奇怪，在和史蒂夫见面之前他可不知道自己这么喜欢甜食。詹姆斯觉得自己好像接受了史蒂夫的心理暗示——又或者是他给自己强加的暗示，他似乎希望自己真的是史蒂夫一直念想的“巴基”，现在可连口味都跟那个不知所踪的巴基趋近了。

“怎么样？”

“如果再甜一点……”詹姆斯脱口而出半句话，马上意识到自己可能说错话了，赶忙闭上嘴。他又吃了一口布丁。在现有的记忆里他不记得自己有吃过这种甜点——几年前车祸让他忘掉了过去的一切，只能靠着托尼和贾维斯给他的档案知道关于自己事。他知道自己叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，曾经还有一个叫做丽贝卡的妹妹，父亲也曾经是警察，母亲是个家庭主妇。交通意外让这一切都毁了，他是巴恩斯家的唯一幸存者。

但是布丁的口感和味道总让他觉得熟悉。詹姆斯都没有留意到自己在笑，好像在怀念过去的某些甜蜜日子。可他的脑子里什么都没想到，只尝到口中的甜味。

“啊哈，史蒂夫果然了解你。”索尔笑了笑，“他跟我说要再加一份糖的时候我都吓了一跳——我可都放了两份糖了！我偷偷学下来给洛基做，也只会悄悄多放一点糖。分量得算得很准，洛基的舌头可灵得很，多一点少一点糖他都能尝出来。”

“……”詹姆斯心不在焉地听着。他想知道更多关于史蒂夫的事——除了他是“前黑社会大佬约瑟夫·罗杰斯的儿子”以外的事。史蒂夫可从来不会主动提起，詹姆斯也不知道怎么提问才不会让对方怀疑——实际上史蒂夫一定不会起疑心的，他可一心一意认为自己的“巴基”又回来了。

“跟我说说……史蒂夫。”索尔有一搭没一搭地说着什么，詹姆斯突然抬起头来一脸认真地盯着他看，“他说你们是好朋友，你一定知道不少关于他的事吧？”

“我？我知道的不如娜塔莎多。她是先来的——我的意思是，她先认识的史蒂夫。”索尔耸耸肩，察觉到詹姆斯的脸色越来越黑，他又露出笑容，“你别担心，他们只是朋友。我敢保证，史蒂夫不是娜塔莎的菜。况且……”

索尔停下来，疑惑地扫视詹姆斯。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。我今天才发现我好像一直都误会了什么。”索尔说，“虽然史蒂夫说起你来时总是滔滔不绝——就像我谈到洛基也会停不下来，但是到今天见到你时我才发现你们好像……”

“是朋友。”詹姆斯用手指轻轻敲了敲太阳穴，“我几年前遭过车祸——我想可能史蒂夫跟你说过，之前的事都不记得了。但他说我们是好朋友。”詹姆斯把“好朋友”三个字咬得很重，

“他跟我说过。”厨房里传来了什么声音，索尔回过身去笑着喊了一声，又转过来跟詹姆斯继续对话，“最开始跟史蒂夫接触的是娜塔莎，如果你想知道关于那段时间的事问她会更清楚。不过我大概也能猜出个大概来，史蒂夫一直都过得不好……很不好。”

詹姆斯皱了下眉：“可他看起来没那么糟糕。”

“那是因为他找回了你，巴基。那些人用你的消息去要挟他——”索尔突然闭上嘴，低声骂了一句脏话。但他很快调整过来，又对着詹姆斯笑起来：“你别担心，现在一切都摆平了，没有任何人会伤害到你们。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

索尔捋了一下胡子：“那是因为他不希望你知道，所以什么都没有跟你说。不过这可能也是好事吧，反正一切都结束了，你不知道也无所谓。史蒂夫大概也是这样想的。”

“可我甚至都不知道他是干什么的！”詹姆斯烦躁起来，用勺子敲了敲餐盘，“他好像知道关于‘我’的一切，而我却对他一无所——”

史蒂夫正好从厨房里出来，戴着隔热手套端出来什么。他脸上笑意盈盈，看起来还是一副人畜无害的样子，实在无法把他和“黑社会”联系起来。但索尔刚刚说的话又是什么意思呢？

詹姆斯看了看他的手机，屏幕还是一片黑，连消息提示灯都没亮过。他的同事好像错过了一些了不得的事——可怕的是詹姆斯居然觉得松了口气。

索尔站起来，把位置让出来还给史蒂夫。

“你想知道的话，为什么不亲自问他呢？”索尔伸出手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，话却是向着詹姆斯说的。

“什么？”史蒂夫皱了皱眉。长年累月的动作在他眉心处刻下深沟。但索尔什么都没说就转身离开，史蒂夫转脸看向巴基时又露出了笑容，像个得到巧克力糖果作为奖励的小孩，“你想知道什么？巴基，你知道，只要我能回答上来就一定会告诉你的。”

詹姆斯咬了咬勺子。

“没什么。”他嘟囔着，“我只是想知道你在厨房里这么久是在干什么。”

史蒂夫脸上的笑容加深了。

“我记得你很喜欢吃苹果派，以前你总是偷偷跑到厨房去拿两份，然后溜到我的房间里……”

詹姆斯看到史蒂夫放在餐桌上的东西。

他居然烤了个苹果派。


	9. 9

史蒂夫把苹果派往詹姆斯身边推了推，强行把原本放在詹姆斯面前用来盛布丁的盘子挤开，让他亲手制作的小甜点占据正对面的位置。金发男人似乎很满意自己的做法，勾起嘴角点点头。詹姆斯不明所以地抬起头，歪了歪脑袋看着他，似乎在问这是在干什么。但大厨误解了詹姆斯的疑问，还一副恍然大悟的样子急匆匆地往里跑，边走还一边笨拙地拉扯手上的隔热手套，又不忘回头对詹姆斯喊话：“巴基，苹果派还很热，你不要用手碰，会烫到……等我拿刀给你切……”

模样语气都像极了老母亲在叮嘱自家智障儿子。

詹姆斯低声嘟囔了一句“知道了，你好啰嗦”，又尴尬地伸出双手掩住脸，心想不知道警局的同事听到这段录音、看到录像会怎么说。几天前史蒂夫给他吹个头发而已，回头就被山姆说成“黏黏糊糊的恶心行为”，传到克林特那儿就变成了“见不得人的亲密接触”，旺达红着脸笑而不语，而班纳博士就理解成“两个人的私密行为”，最后托尼让贾维斯给詹姆斯送来了好几盒花里胡哨的避/孕/套，在贾维斯意味深长的目光注视下，詹姆斯匆匆忙忙把它们塞到什么地方，满心想着找机会把它们都扔了。但后来那些东西去哪里了呢？詹姆斯时隔很久——其实大概就半天时间——才想起来，可那会儿已经找不着了。

他猜到是史蒂夫发现了这些套套，额，但那又怎么样呢？这个金发男人从未跟他提起过这件事。詹姆斯自己也觉得不怎么好意思开口，毕竟他们算是什么关系呢？怎么用得上那种东西？如果史蒂夫真的问起来的话，詹姆斯想，他是不是又要把山姆搬出来解决问题？

噢，或许不用……他想起来山姆给史蒂夫编的那段故事。搞不好史蒂夫会以为那些东西都是用剩下的，或者是备用的。詹姆斯只能祈祷史蒂夫是默默把它们都扔掉了，而没有打算追究那些套套的来历。

妈的，詹姆斯有点烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发。理发早就加入日程很久了，他一直都没空去理发店，以至于他现在还是那种半长不短的发型。但史蒂夫喜欢这样的，也喜欢拿着吹风机给他吹头发——詹姆斯觉得自己没救了，自暴自弃地又一次盘算着再过几天也许“任务”就结束了、他终于可以去一趟理发店，整个什么样新潮的发型。剪个板寸也不错，他以前有没有剪过那样的发型？“巴基”又有没有？

史蒂夫是不是曾经也给“巴基”吹过头发？也像对他时那样小心翼翼，像处理危险易爆品一样甚至要屏住呼吸？

詹姆斯扫了一眼放在餐桌上的手机，屏幕还是一片漆黑，呼吸灯也没有亮起。今天似乎有些不对劲，他出门以后就没有收到过任何“指令”。难道出了什么状况吗？他是被警局的所有人排除在外了？

又或者是发生了什么紧急情况……

詹姆斯抬起头，看到史蒂夫在厨房里翻找东西的背影和站在一旁的索尔·奥丁森的身影。有可能会是史蒂夫吗？因为史蒂夫发现了他的身份，故意把他支开，然后派手下去警察局？就在他安心吃着布丁和苹果派的时候，他的同事们有可能正和黑社会进行恶斗吗？

詹姆斯紧张地咽了咽唾沫。但更可能是他想太多了。史蒂夫看起来呆头呆脑的，要不是因为有可靠资料，詹姆斯绝对不会相信史蒂夫就是那个传说中的黑社会大佬的。

折腾了好一会儿才终于找到餐刀的史蒂夫走到门口，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看到瞪大眼睛呆呆地看着他看得出神的詹姆斯时便弯出好看的弧度，好像连眼角都笑出了皱纹。他想往詹姆斯的方向跑去，但是但没走出两步就被索尔叫住，便不情不愿地顿住脚步。

他们两人的聊天似乎有意压低声音不想让外人听见。这个“外人”当然是指詹姆斯。詹姆斯总算回过神来，看了看两个大个子的背影，只隐约听见说话声却什么都没听清。被排除在外的感觉太糟糕，加上刚刚的猜测也让詹姆斯心情不好，无处发泄的烦闷在巴基心底积淀，直到桌上的巴基熊啪嗒一声脑袋撞到桌面。

总算找到可以“虐待”的对象了，此前詹姆斯还因为史蒂夫总随身携带这只呆头呆脑的玩具熊而嫉妒着。他把巴基熊拎起来，没有像之前那样把它摆正，反而把它拿到面前，一会儿拧拧它的耳朵，一会儿捏捏它的爪子，一会儿又扭扭它的鼻子。詹姆斯最后用手揉了揉这小家伙胀鼓鼓的大肚子，好像摸到了一块硬邦邦的东西。他仔细看了看，似乎是巴基熊制服上的刺绣，但好像又不是这么一回事。还没等詹姆斯研究出个所以然来，史蒂夫已经小跑着走到餐桌前了。詹姆斯总觉得史蒂夫的笑容很好看，灿烂得甚至有点夸张。

“我给你切一下，苹果派。”史蒂夫说话时有点结巴。但詹姆斯没有起疑，这个小笨蛋经常在他面前做傻事，詹姆斯快要对这些小小的蠢事见惯不怪了。于是他微微点点头，又在史蒂夫疑惑的注视下把巴基熊放好，毕竟这只小熊现在已经是属于史蒂夫的东西了，他可不能随便损坏私人财产。

史蒂夫把苹果派切成四分，最后又犹豫了一阵，好像在想要不要再添两刀分成八分，但他最后还是放弃了。完成切割工作之后，史蒂夫把苹果派重新转动了一下，似乎在调整角度。

“可以了？”詹姆斯摸不着头脑，不明白盘子的角度和位置有什么好纠结的。他看着史蒂夫把盘子向左转了转，又好像有什么不对劲似的再向右摆了摆。几分钟后史蒂夫终于缩手，詹姆斯的目光跟着那双好看的手落到史蒂夫身上，最后才上移到这个黑社会大佬的脸上，果不其然又见到对方的笑容。

史蒂夫似乎想说话，嘴唇动了动，但没发出声音，只是点点头，依旧盯着他的巴基看。

詹姆斯犹豫了一下，脑海里闪过几种可能性。

会不会是这个派里藏了什么？他想，也有可能是专门转到他面前的这部分有剧毒。老天，史蒂夫真的已经发现他的身份了吗？什么时候的事——难道是索尔把刚刚他打探史蒂夫身世的事说出去了？

这么想着，詹姆斯把手伸到外围，想着避开史蒂夫有意让他拿的部分，一边悄悄抬起眼睛偷窥这个金发大男人的表情。

在他伸出手去时，史蒂夫明显紧张起来，喉结上下滑动了好几下。詹姆斯留意到男人抬了抬手，好像想制止他，但最后只是可怜兮兮地盯着他伸出的手。

而詹姆斯总是对这眼神毫无抵抗力。

“活该我被毒死的。”詹姆斯自暴自弃地想着，一边把伸出去的手抽回来，认命地拿起靠近自己的那块苹果派。他忍不住又去偷瞄史蒂夫，发现这个大男人一脸期待地看着他，那神态像极自家大狗咬着飞盘或者小球期待着他陪它玩。

这不，他甚至能看到史蒂夫身后那条不停摆动的大尾巴了。

可史蒂夫·罗杰斯在期待什么？等着看他毒发身亡吗？

詹姆斯打了个哆嗦，闭上眼睛把苹果派送到嘴边咬了一大口。

“巴基，你觉得怎么样？”史蒂夫紧张得连声音都有点颤抖，“我的意思是，好、好吃吗？对，我是想问这个——”

这么说来的话，味道也还不错。詹姆斯觉得这个苹果派意外地足够甜——瞧，连他都不知道自己喜甜，史蒂夫怎么会知道这点的？

他一边点头一边咀嚼，又怕史蒂夫觉得他敷衍，边抬起头真诚地看着对方，无辜地眨眨眼。不知道史蒂夫又想到了什么，脸红得让他有点担心这傻男人是不是发烧了。

咽下去会马上死掉吗？这毒药会立刻发作吗？他还有机会抢救一下吗……

詹姆斯正在胡思乱想着，嘴里却咬到了什么东西，硌得他牙齿生疼，不知道是不是嗑坏了哪颗牙。他连忙扯了两张纸巾垫在桌上，狼狈地把嘴里的东西吐出来。满心以为那可能是食材里掺进去的沙子或者别的什么东西，詹姆斯一开始并没有考虑到那可能是史蒂夫特意塞到派里的小玩意儿，毕竟他可是一心想着对方会投毒呢，一下子也没转过来还有别的杀人灭口方式。

他定睛看了看纸巾上的东西。

那似乎是个浅金色的圆环，大概是戒指的大小，混杂在一堆被嚼烂的食物残渣中，看起来怪恶心的。詹姆斯愣了一下，几秒后才想到要把它擦干净，便伸手去再扯出纸巾，把圆环挑出来仔细擦拭。他抬起头看了看史蒂夫，发现对方的脸红得更加可疑，这让詹姆斯又一瞬间担心他是不是真的发烧了，烧得连怎么呼吸都忘了。

“嘿，史蒂夫……”好，他还活着。詹姆斯想了想，听见自己的嗓音有点沙哑，不知怎的他也紧张起来。但是知道自己吃下去的东西无毒无害不是应该安心下来吗？为什么他也跟着面前这个金发大傻子一起紧张了？

史蒂夫只是看着他，像一尊大理石雕像一样一动不动，也一言不发。

“我说，这个。”詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，举起了那个素色的金属圆环。可喜可贺，他看到史蒂夫的喉结又滚了滚，胸口猛地上下起伏了一下——好的，这是个真人，不是蜡像。詹姆斯眨眨眼，继续说：“这个掉进去了，要把它还给索尔吗？”

史蒂夫好像动了动，但詹姆斯没看出来他是向前挪了一小步还是后退了一下。而被詹姆斯提到的男人还在厨房捣鼓着什么，那边还隐隐约约传来哼唱曲子的声音。

“这这这……”史蒂夫还是盯着詹姆斯，看得对方有点尴尬地想要转过头，他便上前一步抚上詹姆斯的脸，轻轻地、带着爱意地摩挲，结结巴巴地开口：“巴基，这不是……这是给你的。”

詹姆斯眨眨眼。他还没搞清楚究竟发生了什么。

“我，是，”史蒂夫的舌头好像打结了，又开始结巴起来，“我是说，没错，这是，额，我送给你的……礼、礼物。”

“啊。”詹姆斯应了声，语调没有一丝起伏。

“我，我，我想，”史蒂夫依然结结巴巴地说着，说出来的话却有点语无伦次，“我从来没有……我知道你应该清楚……不，不对。好吧，你说得对，我是个笨蛋。”

他看起来有点丧气。

“我可没这么说过。”詹姆斯皱起眉头，一边蹭了蹭史蒂夫温暖的掌心。

史蒂夫的呼吸好像停顿了一下，看他的脸色似乎连心跳都漏了几拍。

“巴巴巴基，我我……”他说，目光转向詹姆斯手上拿着的金属圆环，停留了一两秒，然后对上詹姆斯的眼睛。他的巴基正皱着眉头等着他说什么，但史蒂夫依然笨拙地不知道怎么开口。

“所以这个拉环——”詹姆斯瞥了一眼手上的东西，用指尖灵活地转了转它。话还没说完，就被史蒂夫打断。出乎意料地，这次他说出来的话一气呵成，连贯得不带一点停顿，语速快得让詹姆斯几乎听不清：

“巴基，我从小就喜欢——就爱着你了，你能当我男朋友吗？我保证无论富贵贫穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，我都不会离开你。”

史蒂夫屏住呼吸等着詹姆斯答复。他今天这样做的次数太多，詹姆斯都开始担心他会不会憋死自己了。

“噢，”詹姆斯停顿了一下，看着他手上的“拉环”愣了半秒，才反应过来这并不是什么“拉环”，而是别的。他抬起头，看着史蒂夫的脸：“你刚刚说什么？”

史蒂夫看起来真的就要窒息了。

“噢……哦。”詹姆斯愣愣地低下头，看着他手上的东西。那是史蒂夫的戒指，给他的，就藏在苹果派里，刚刚还磕到他的牙了，说不定认真检查一下还能看到他的牙印。

这个场合应该说什么呢？詹姆斯开始怀念起那群在他耳边喋喋不休的损友来，如果能联系上他们的话，一定会有对策的吧。

他想了很久，当然只是他觉得过了很长时间，才抬起头看到史蒂夫丧气的表情，一瞬间他就忘了自己刚刚在纠结什么，脱口而出一句话：“好啊，史蒂薇。”

他不明白自己为什么会觉得高兴，快活得尾音都上扬。跟他的心情一同被点燃的还有史蒂夫的表情，他话音未落，史蒂夫就笑起来了，刚才的失落倒像是为了引他上钩故意露出来的。詹姆斯想着觉得自己上当了，有点恼火，而史蒂夫没有读出他的这点小情绪来，俯身向前轻轻地、羞怯又青涩地吻了吻他的嘴唇，尝到了蜂蜜一般的甜味。

“我是认真的，巴基。”史蒂夫笑着，又亲了亲詹姆斯的脸颊。好像害怕詹姆斯不信，便再次重复了两次。说着说着他似乎也觉得自己的举动有点好笑，又轻笑了两声，额头贴上詹姆斯的，柔声细语：“能找到你真的太好了，巴基。”

詹姆斯不知所措地呆坐了一阵，才抬起手轻轻环抱住史蒂夫。他没说话，也不知道应该说什么，即便搜肠刮肚也找不出半句动人的情话来。

不，可能有一句。

这句话突然出现在脑子里，用清亮的童声说出来，在耳畔回响。

“I'm with you,”詹姆斯跟着那个声音说完整个句子，“till the end of the line.”


	10. 10

“……事情就是这样。”

詹姆斯坐在沙发上跟总部通话，一边无聊地拨弄着放在花瓶里的玫瑰。这是昨天回程时史蒂夫买的，买回来修剪一下花枝就把旧的那把给撤换掉了。詹姆斯隐约记得花丛里耶藏着摄像头，此前总是旺达准时给他送花，又非常“热心”地帮他们把花插好。史蒂夫从未怀疑过她——自从他确认旺达和詹姆斯完全是“朋友关系”以后，史蒂夫就对这个巴基的“好朋友”既亲切又友善。但愿他永远不会知道旺达总会在屏幕上像看电视剧一样留意着他的一举一动。好吧，詹姆斯得承认他其实有点想看看史蒂夫的反应——他某次在沙发上打盹，在史蒂夫给他盖被子时忽而惊醒，居然会看到这个金发男人非常可疑地红了脸。詹姆斯断定对方做过某些见不得人的事，如果让史蒂夫知道他的“小秘密”其实一点都不秘密……那一定会非常有趣。

但詹姆斯知道那就意味着他的身份曝光了。搞不好他真的会被黑社会大佬报复，他的同事也跟着遭殃。啊，不对。黑社会怎么会放过警察，尤其是这样暗戳戳耍手段去调查他们的人，恐怕是罪加一等吧？总而言之，无论如何都不能让史蒂夫知道一切。

—你就这样接受了罗杰斯求婚？！—

伴着旺达的笑声和其他人的惊呼，山姆愤愤不平地嚷嚷，詹姆斯还听见他重重地敲了两下桌子。

事实证明詹姆斯昨天在Asgard的担忧纯属杞人忧天，警局没有被袭击，他的损友同事们也没有经历什么警匪恶斗。他和大家短暂的“失联”似乎只是因为机器故障——托尼这么跟他解释，他就这么相信。这也是他得在托尼给他安排的公寓里得告昨天行程的原因。

“这不是求婚。”詹姆斯盯着自己手上的戒指，皱起眉头想了想，“史蒂夫没说‘结婚’，所以——”

—开什么玩笑！你说他给你送了戒指！—

“嗯哼。”詹姆斯不知怎的有点得意，马上又敛起笑容装得一脸严肃，“送戒指又说明不了什么，我只答应了要做他‘男朋友’。”

他咂咂嘴，又补上一句：“才不是他丈夫。”

—哇哦。—

—兄弟，你去照照镜子！看看你娇羞的模样！你敢说和他没做什么吗！？—

“没、有。”詹姆斯一字一顿答道。他只顾着回应电话那头的人，一不留神被玫瑰又扎出一道小口子。他本以为刺已经修剪干净，没料到店家会这么粗心大意。这下可好了，等会史蒂夫回来估计又要大惊小怪好一阵子了。

詹姆斯看了看自己手指上的一小颗血珠，愣了愣神，似乎又想到什么奇怪的画面。警局里的同事透过摄像头看着他发呆，又不知道是谁先带头起哄，于是耳边又传来一阵乱糟糟的杂音。詹姆斯眨眨眼，那个稍纵即逝的画面没有引起更多的反应，他没有像昨天在Asgard时那样头疼。

“昨天我们吃完苹果派就回来了。”詹姆斯轻轻戳了戳摄像头，“你们明明看到了。”

—我看看……居然还真——不对，万一是你家史蒂夫不行呢，说不准你们这点时间就来了一发。—

—哇！真的吗！你们终于搞上了吗！—

—坦白从宽！快……咳咳，我想问的是他没有很粗暴吧？—

—你们能不能认真点！这是重点吗？！詹姆斯，告诉我，你们俩谁是上面那个？—

“……我们什么都没做。”詹姆斯咬着牙说。他说的可是实话，只不过是隐瞒了一些小事，比如他说的那句奇怪的话，比如他突然头疼得几乎晕过去。原本史蒂夫似乎想带他去什么地方来着，詹姆斯觉得要猜透史蒂夫的想法其实没有多难，索尔的甜品店绝对不是目的地。史蒂夫原本的计划就是这样，如果詹姆斯对他点头、说声“yes”，那么就会继续去往下一个地点。那个地方对史蒂夫很重要，或许对巴基也一样。

不过詹姆斯说完一句话之后突然脸色煞白，吓得史蒂夫慌了手脚，几乎要抱起他冲到医院去。那一段时间发生了什么，詹姆斯其实记得并不清楚。他隐隐约约听见索尔的声音，他感觉到史蒂夫抱起他，但这个人却不停颤抖，像个被抛弃的小孩，被吓得几乎要哭出来。

索尔似乎提议送去医院，史蒂夫也正要这么做。詹姆斯本能地害怕——他其实不该怕医院，当警察的这些年他可没少受伤，出入医疗室和医院都已经是家常便饭了，压根儿没有什么会让他恐惧的，反正最糟糕的也不过是死亡。他没有父母，没有兄弟姐妹——他的所有亲属都已经死于数年前的一场车祸，几乎可以说就算马上就要撒手人寰，他也不会有太多留恋。本来应该是这样的。但不知道为什么，昨天他竟然会这么抗拒那个地方。

那时候他想到了什么，詹姆斯还有一点印象。他还记得自己在哭，他握住一个男孩的手。那个男孩很瘦弱，手掌也干瘦，握起来没有几两肉。他手指像干枯的竹枝，指尖还带着茧子，是长期拿笔摸出来的。詹姆斯知道那一定是他曾经梦见过的那个金发男孩，那男孩一直都不健康，每次在梦里他几乎都躺在病床上，或是带着一脸倦容、脸色苍白得没有生气。但，奇怪的是，昨天那个诡异的“梦境”中躺在病床上的却不是那个金发男孩。

那是他自己。金发男孩守在床边——詹姆斯看不清他的脸，他一会儿像史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一会儿又像磨砂玻璃，一会儿看起来又是完全陌生的。梦里的他在说胡话，似乎病得不轻——但詹姆斯不知道自己到底说了什么。他甚至不知道自己曾经得过重病。

被困在那个梦里的他就扯着史蒂夫的衣服，哀求着史蒂夫“不要走”“不要去医院”。

他们最后没有去医院。史蒂夫把他抱到车上，可能是路上吹了风让好受些，尽管头还痛得很，但詹姆斯还是清醒过来了。史蒂夫一再坚持，但詹姆斯固执地拒绝——他原本想让史蒂夫继续行程，但史蒂夫说什么也不愿意再四处奔波了。

“既然你不愿意去医院，那我们就回去。”

史蒂夫用不容拒绝地语气说。詹姆斯看出他有些气恼，便只是顺从地点头。过了一会，看到对方表情松动了才开口，告诉史蒂夫可以跟贝坦尼医生说说这件事，说不定医生会知道什么。

“你别生气。”

见史蒂夫一路都一声不吭，詹姆斯在进门前这么说。他还没想好该用什么借口，他不想去医院只是担心史蒂夫发现他根本没病，到了那种地方恐怕会暴露他的身份，那才是真的不得了。更何况他大半天都没联系上总部，贸然行动不知道会不会惹出什么乱子。

詹姆斯不习惯跟别人道歉。他跟别人接触太少了，工作已经占据了他大部分时间，而剩余的时间他就用来陪伴他的猫和狗，偶尔会跟损友山姆去喝两杯。他垂下眼帘看着脚尖，踌躇着憋出了一句：“我没事，史蒂夫……我不会死——”

但他的话没能说完。

史蒂夫紧紧地抱住他，双臂箍得很紧，让詹姆斯几乎听见自己骨头摩擦的响声，似乎害怕只要一松开詹姆斯就会消失无踪。

“我不是生气，巴基。”他们在门口找了好久，拥抱持续到詹姆斯几乎窒息，史蒂夫才松开他，叹气，“记得吗？我说过，我永远不会对你生气的。巴基。”

詹姆斯想反驳说他在撒谎，最后还是什么都没说就被史蒂夫推进屋里，拉着走到卧室，逼着他在大白天的“躺好休息”。

—詹姆斯，你又在发呆了。—

—罗杰斯才出门五分钟，你这就开始想他了吗？—

“我……”詹姆斯眨眨眼，摇摇头，“没有。”

可这是撒谎。刚刚想的全都关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这有什么办法？这些天来他可都是在围着这个男人转。可能等任务结束了，他就能缓口气了吧。如果运气好的话，可能结果并不是他想象的那样吧。

—说起来，你知道……—

“他回来了。”詹姆斯没能听完最后那句，只急匆匆地低声说，然后又掩饰着咳嗽了两声，提高音量，“对，我有点不舒服，想请个假……多请几天。谢谢你，托尼。”

没等对面说话，詹姆斯便挂断了电话。史蒂夫正好推开门，从门后探出脑袋看向慵懒地坐在沙发上的人，露出笑容：“我买了一盒泡芙。路口新开了一家烘焙坊，我猜你可能会喜欢。”

詹姆斯挪挪屁股，给史蒂夫让出一个位置。在动作的过程中“不小心”拨弄了一下玫瑰花，正好把摄像头挡上。

“这是索尔做的，我刚好路过Asgard，”史蒂夫把泡芙和蛋糕放在桌子上，眼睛几乎没有离开过詹姆斯，“他让我带给你尝尝。”

詹姆斯点点头，转过头看着泡芙，有点不敢直视史蒂夫的眼睛。好吧，他们现在已经是情侣了，那么他们是不是应该做点情侣之间该做的事？但……该做什么？

史蒂夫的目光黏在他身上。詹姆斯即便没有抬头也能感觉到他灼热的视线。奇怪了，昨天晚上明明还好好的，史蒂夫甚至都没提议一起睡——床还是足够让他们滚一块的。怎么一觉醒来好像就快进了一大截？

詹姆斯艰难地咽了咽。

他知道自己喜欢史蒂夫了，否则怎么解释他嫉妒娜塔莎（甚至愚蠢地嫉妒巴基熊）、毫不犹豫地接受史蒂夫的戒指又不拒绝史蒂夫的亲吻？但是知道这点有什么好处呢，史蒂夫还是他的任务。等行动结束，一切就都玩完了。

他咬了一口泡芙，却笨拙地把酥皮和奶油夹心沾得到处都是。他沾了一手白色，恐怕鼻尖和脸上也不能幸免。史蒂夫在笑，詹姆斯赌气般把沾满奶油的手指放进嘴里，用舌头仔细舔※舐干净。他悄悄抬起眼睛偷窥史蒂夫的反应，果然又看到对方涨红了脸。

这个游戏好像很久之前也曾经玩过，一闪而过的熟悉感很快就被获胜的喜悦盖过。詹姆斯得意地笑了声，马上就被史蒂夫压倒在沙发上，笑声便中断在喉咙里，转化成一声低声惊呼。

詹姆斯并不是没有招架之力。他是个优秀的警察，这种程度的“袭击”实在太小儿科。他可以有很多下意识的反击，足以把史蒂夫揍得满地找牙。但他什么都没做。

史蒂夫凑上前温柔地舔掉他脸上的碎屑，从鼻尖到脸颊，然后轻轻地用舌尖描摹他的唇线，浅浅探入，逐渐加深——

这是个奶油味的亲吻。詹姆斯稀里糊涂地想。他张开嘴，用舌尖试探史蒂夫温软的舌头，吮吸着奶油的甜味，好像那甜蜜的味道是史蒂夫带给他而不是来自他刚吃进的甜点。

詹姆斯的回应显然是最好的信号，史蒂夫的手伸进詹姆斯的衣服下摆，充满爱意地、虔诚地抚摸他的身体，以指尖为画笔，细细勾勒他的肌肉纹理甚至皮肤最细微的褶皱。

他的巴基在他身下颤抖，呻吟声悄悄逃逸。

史蒂夫吻得有点忘情，双手难以自抑在詹姆斯身上游走。他等了太久，寻找得几乎绝望，而这段时间里巴基的经历让他无比痛苦。他不会再放开巴基了，这就是他想要的。这次他确实知道自己想要的是什么了。

史蒂夫用右手笨拙地拉扯詹姆斯的裤子。

詹姆斯猛地清醒过来。他瞪大眼睛，正要使劲推开史蒂夫，而恰好这时他的手机疯狂响起。所幸这异响也惊动了史蒂夫。他不满地停下来，一直保持的好心情都被这声铃响打破。詹姆斯松了口气，赶忙伸出手去接电话，顺势将压在他身上的金发男人推开。

他刚开口“喂”了一声，对面就毫不留情地说：

—我想你应该知道屋里是有摄像头的吧，如果你们想搞的话请提前打招呼，拜托，我不想看G.V直播！—


	11. 11

“呃，不是。”詹姆斯脑子依然有点不太清醒，眼睛还忍不住瞟向史蒂夫。电话那头的人抓狂地大吼大叫，但他只听见杂乱的嘈杂声，说话声从手机传到耳朵里，暂停运转的大脑却无法处理这些信息。他舔舔嘴角，嘴唇上还残留着史蒂夫吻下来时的触感，但发麻的舌尖上尝到的甜奶油味已经消退，取而代之的是另一种甜味。大脑花了太长时间去处理对方说的话，依旧无法平稳的呼吸在史蒂夫凑上来索吻时再次急促起来。

“是谁？”史蒂夫的发型乱七八糟，身上的T恤也被抓得皱巴巴的。他贴着詹姆斯的唇边发问，简短的问话间已经贴着对方的唇印下了一个又一个吻。

夹在电流声中的呼唤更加频繁，更加激动。詹姆斯听见他的同事们在咒骂和尖叫。有一瞬间他确实想什么都不理了，挂掉电话，任性一回——为什么不呢？托尼已经使唤他够多次了，平日里那些乱七八糟的任务他也从不开小差，为什么不试一下呢？

这有什么问题吗？詹姆斯转了转眼睛，看到史蒂夫贴上来的脸。这个男人合上眼，睫毛在轻轻颤动，虔诚又轻柔地亲吻他，好像他是这个世界唯一的珍宝。这个男人这么好，这时机和气氛也这么合适，就算在这个满是监控摄像头的房间……

等等，监控摄像头！

—靠靠靠！老子的眼睛要瞎了！快他妈把摄像头关一下……—

—关了就无法保证巴恩斯先生安全了，希望你们能忍耐一下。—

—操！连麦克风也不能关吗！什……？还录个屁的音！这一糟下来我就又聋又瞎了！—

—你可以申请工伤，但我不一定会同意。—

—操你的，詹姆斯！你给我清醒一点！—

詹姆斯现在完全清醒了。好吧，他之前就清醒过一点，就在史蒂夫把手放到他裤头上时。鬼知道为什么他又沉下去了？他不过是再看了看史蒂夫的脸！难道那双蓝眼睛真的有什么魔力吗？这个人怕不是什么黑社会大佬，而是什么妖怪，就是看到眼睛就会变成石头的那只怪物吧？

但他敢说史蒂夫一定时变种的妖怪，说不定变异成看到他的眼睛就会让人精虫上脑。

詹姆斯再一次奋力推开他，对着电话那头含含糊糊——又或者说是骂骂咧咧——地应答了一句。他烦躁地把手机往一旁的小沙发上一扔，抬起头对上满脸困惑又不悦的史蒂夫。

“别，”在史蒂夫再有什么行动前詹姆斯便开口制止，努力从对方的压制下挣脱出来。他舔舔唇，因为刚刚的事而心跳飞快，还有点微喘，“别在这里，会有人看到。”

他不自在地活动了一下手脚，下身因为刚才的接触明显地抬头了，而他现在正尽力将这阵欲火压制下去。

“有人看到？”詹姆斯听见史蒂夫的声音，“这里吗？”

他漫不经心地点点头，看了一眼紧锁的大门和窗户前落下的帘子。这多少有点扯，但话已经说出口了，还得把它圆回来。这就是为什么詹姆斯不喜欢这种任务——太麻烦。这也是为什么他喜欢不用废话一枪崩的任务——省事。

“嗯。”詹姆斯应了声，回过头看了看史蒂夫。这男人不知道又想到了什么，脸色变得有些难看，表情变得严肃起来，又皱起眉，眉心那道深沟让他想起不久前见过的某些异国宗教雕像。虽然这种任务真的很费劲，无论是处理自己和目标之间的关系也好，还是收拾自己的感情也罢，詹姆斯都觉得自己搞得一塌糊涂，但还好——就这么一瞬间他觉得“还好”——他的任务对象是“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”而不是别的什么人。

他伸出戴着戒指的右手轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的脸，用拇指轻轻揉了揉对方拧在一起的眉心。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里闪过危险的光，但很快又恢复如初，面对詹姆斯时还是一脸人畜无害的表情。

“我……我好像太心急了些，对不起，巴基。”史蒂夫长叹一声，亲吻了一下詹姆斯的手和泛着金属光泽的戒指，脸上又浮起红晕，迅速地向下延伸，“你，额，我得去一下洗手间，你先吃点东西。”

“好。”詹姆斯看着史蒂夫的裤裆，直到这个害羞的大男孩提着裤子叫了几声“巴基”后急匆匆地跑开。他觉得心情出奇地好，听着背后传来的关门声和水龙头发出来的哗哗流水声，詹姆斯悄悄地勾起嘴角。

*

史蒂夫在浴室里磨蹭了半天才出来，还顺道洗了个澡换了身衣服。

听见身后的声响时詹姆斯也没有回头，甚至不太在意。史蒂夫带回家的小点心被他一个人吃了大半，当然还留下了史蒂夫的一份，只是反应过来时剩下的已经不多了。他扯了两张纸巾擦了擦手，在史蒂夫挤到他身边时下意识地挪了挪屁股，给史蒂夫腾出更多空间。

但史蒂夫又往他这边挤了挤，明明已经有足够的位置，却还是要和他贴在一起，好像这样才会变得安心些。詹姆斯不明所以地转过头，对着史蒂夫挑挑眉，而他的新男友笑得非常傻气，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。他的脸在詹姆斯面前放大，嘴唇又一次贴上来了。

这回可不带情欲或是什么挑逗含义了。史蒂夫只是轻轻地在他嘴角留下一个吻，又或者更准确地描述的话，是在他的唇边舔了一下。詹姆斯打了个激灵，瞪大眼睛看着史蒂夫。

“你的嘴角沾上了蛋糕。”史蒂夫脸上还是那个傻里傻气的笑容，耳尖却红得让人无法忽视。

史蒂夫闻起来和他一样。詹姆斯糊里糊涂地想，然后眨眨眼，抖掉自己乱七八糟的想法。他们闻起来当然一样，史蒂夫这些天来都住在这儿，他们共享了沐浴露和洗发露，可能还有须后水以及其他杂七杂八的东西。但这并不妨碍詹姆斯快乐起来，也可能正是因为想到他们共享着生活所以才让他觉得更高兴。

可这实在没什么值得高兴的。当这个“男朋友”知道自己一直都找错了对象，这个对象甚至一直在撒谎骗他时，一切就都玩完了。

詹姆斯努力忍住心里空落落的感觉和突如其来的恐惧与焦虑，但史蒂夫却敏锐地捕捉到他的表情变化。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫忧心忡忡，好大概是担心他的“巴基”旧病复发了，又一次忘掉他，又或者像昨天一样突然抱头痛呼。

“史蒂夫，”詹姆斯移开目光，盯着餐桌上一块小蛋糕。他张张嘴想说什么，想问史蒂夫一些事，但又觉得毫无意义，自己想的说的都蠢爆了，这可不是原本的他会想的事情。焦虑也好、紧张也好都不应该出现。他还是没有配枪，暂时他还是史蒂夫的“巴基”——只要真正的巴基不出现，他就绝对安全。大体如此。詹姆斯清清嗓子，又转过脸看向史蒂夫：“你在想什么？”

其实他也不敢承认，他希望真正的巴基不出现——永远不出现，不仅是因为害怕任务失败、他和警局的同事都陷入危机。

这个抛出的问题让史蒂夫有些不明所以。他的表情变得有些迷茫：“什么？”

突然笼罩住他心头的多愁善感被扫开了，史蒂夫困惑的表情像个孩子，詹姆斯总觉得自己一定在什么地方见过，只是被他忘掉了。或许是他做梦时曾经见过，史蒂夫和近来经常出现在他梦中的那个孱弱的男孩有几分相似。

“我以为你想出去走走。”詹姆斯撑在沙发上的手收紧了一下，歪了歪头，及肩的头发又披散下来，“或者我们可以去那个地方。”

史蒂夫伸手替他拨了拨深棕色的长发，在发梢轻轻揉了揉，迷恋着什么似的不愿松手：“‘那个地方’？”

詹姆斯翻了个白眼：“别想骗我，你昨天想带我去什么地方，对吧？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼没说话。

“如果你不打算再带我去了，”詹姆斯顿了顿，瓮声瓮气地补完，“那就算了，当我没说。”

史蒂夫好像没反应过来一样，依旧没有吭声，只是静静地注视着詹姆斯。沉默了几秒，他从手腕上扯下一根橡皮筋，咧开嘴笑着，示意詹姆斯转过身去。

詹姆斯轻易地向史蒂夫交出了后背，任由他轻轻抚摸过自己的后颈。

他好像很热衷于这种事。史蒂夫的手指划过头皮时詹姆斯眯起眼睛，想起此前史蒂夫替他洗头、替他吹头发时的情景。他几乎可以断定史蒂夫一直寻找地“巴基”也有这样一头半长不短地头发了，史蒂夫从前一定也经常这样帮他的巴基。说不定他们经常接吻……什么的。詹姆斯低下头看着自己的右手，手指上还有一个朴素得像易拉罐拉环的金属圈。

这是史蒂夫送的。但本来应该送给巴基，本来应该戴在另一个人手上，最起码是在另一个人的左手上。他祈祷巴基不会像他一样是个残废，这样史蒂夫还是有机会把戒指戴在他的左手上。但詹姆斯很快就想起来几分钟前他才祈求过巴基不要再次出现，也几乎同时想到，如果真的查出来什么，史蒂夫不一定会有这个机会了。

在詹姆斯胡思乱想间，史蒂夫把脑袋埋在他的脖颈间，轻轻地蹭了蹭。这看起来更像那条小笨狗了，詹姆斯想到他的狗每次撒娇时都会用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭来蹭去。

“你在想什么，巴基？”史蒂夫说，“我刚刚叫了你几声，你都想没听见。”

“我听见了，只是不想理你。”詹姆斯狡辩道，“你还没有告诉我，你昨天想带我去什么地方吗？还是说，那里再也不对外开放了？”

史蒂夫笑起来。震颤从肩膀出传来，让詹姆斯觉得心跳好像又加快了几分。

“就算不对外开放，也永远对你开放。”史蒂夫偷偷在他脸上亲了一口，“我原本想带你去……我们长大的地方，”他的声音停顿了一下，有点生硬地继续，“但我不知道你会不会喜欢那里，所以……原本是打算，如果你对我点头，或者说‘yes’的话，就带你去我家。”

詹姆斯的身体僵住了。直到回过神——那可能已经过了很长时间，他才发现自己转过身，正和史蒂夫面对面坐着。而史蒂夫又一脸担忧地看着他了。

“巴基？”

詹姆斯觉得耳边好像又响起了那群损友同事吱吱喳喳的说话声。如果他还带着耳麦的话，他们会说什么？

——那还用问吗？他们一定会催促他答应史蒂夫的。他执行这个任务都多久了，除了一枚戒指以外一无所获，也不知道托尼为什么会让这个任务继续进行下去的。

“你家？”詹姆斯眨眨眼，努力回想警局提供的、关于“黑社会大佬史蒂夫·罗杰斯”的资料，但他发现自己对那些东西已经没有什么印象了。文件上描述的史蒂夫和眼前这个金发男人完全不一样，至少纸上的那个人不会用这种提心吊胆、小心翼翼又满怀期待的眼神看着他。

“你家里……有什么人在等着你吗？”詹姆斯的呼吸顿了顿，脑海里幻想出一个广袤的郊外庄园，还有一群穿西装、带墨镜的黑社会，在史蒂夫和他踏进大门时恭恭敬敬地问好。等等，现在的黑社会会不会有什么别的仪式“欢迎”新人？他应该提前通知警局，让他们做好准备吗？

“没有，我父母都不在了。”史蒂夫说，抓住了他的右手，轻轻握住，“我只有你，巴基。”

詹姆斯挣扎了一下。

“好吧。”他用左手揽过史蒂夫的肩，安抚般轻轻拍了拍。詹姆斯说不清为什么自己会这样做，那几乎是下意识的行为，对上史蒂夫可怜兮兮的目光时他就总有这样的冲动。他想让他安心、想保护他，这就像逐渐觉醒本能，让詹姆斯既感到熟悉，又令他手足无措。

“我和你一起去。”


End file.
